Las vacaciones no son lo que uno se espera
by Ankin
Summary: [ACTUALIZADO]Cada vez las distancias son mas cortas entre todos... el humor de algunos en contrapisición contra la seriedad de otros, Un cap con lios amorosos de por medio. [CAP 12]
1. Nos vamos de vacaciones!

_Konichiwa! Ste s el primer fic k ago, a si k no me matéis x favor! Bueno, el segundo, el otro era muy tristón y se me fue un poco la olla ¬¬. Ste s un fic puramente inventado x mi. A ver… este fic incorpora dos nuevos personajes. Ani y Kuroko . Bueno os dejo leer, si no entendéis alguna cosa dejáis un review k yo ya lo explicare mejor en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos!_

_**Advertencias: **Este fic es mío xro le e cojido prestados a Kishimoto-senpai unos personajes, ojala fueran míos U.U. Todavía no se que parejas voy a poner, supongo que la que me gusta mas, no lo se. Así que si lo quieres saber lee el fic y manda review (es broma si no quieres no te voy a obligar ;P) Bueno os dejo leer!_

_Nos vemos mas abajo!_

**Las vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 1: Nos vamos de viaje!**

Un sol radiante hacia que la aldea oculta de Konoha fuera destapando su manto dando paso a un día radiante (U). Haciendo que sus habitantes fueran despertando.

Pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad en esa villa. Alguien discutía en el despacho de Tsunade, la quinta Hokage.

K nos vayamos de vacaciones, a donde, cuando, con quién¿- preguntaba una ansiosa Kuroko con un Ani a su lado esperando a k los mandaran a los dos a Hawai.

Pues os vais vosotros dos y el grupo de genins de Konoha, con sus senseis, a si, me olvidaba, también va la arena.

Haciendo desilusionar así a la jefa del ANBU y a su amigo, el fiel subsecretario del ANBU.

Nani¿- ''y yo que me pensaba que me enviaría a Hawai… los sueños no se cumplen TT''.

One moment. Has dicho la arena¿

Si Kuroko, he dicho la arena, de buena mañana y ya tas sorda, mira que…

Eso quiere decir k vendrán Gaara, Temari y Kankurou, no es así¿- pregunto Ani haciendo explicación tipo anime,(NdlA: Me explico con el personaje mini levantando el dedo y con una pantallita detrás suyo mientras que explica, tipo telediario) Mientras el chico hacia su brillante deducción en la pantallita iban saliendo los nombres de los aludidos y detrás los personajes.

Dos mujeres ninjas se miraban con unas gotitas en la cabeza mientras el muñequito de Gaara miraba amenazadoramente a Ani como diciéndole 'como si ellas no supieran quien somos el grupo de la arena, Atontao'

Eh, por donde iba, a si, ahora los jounins se van a reunir con sus alumnos para explicarles la estada- En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta- Si¿ Adelante!

Los tres ninjas de la arena hicieron su aparición por la puerta del despacho de Tsunade.

Kuroko! Konichiwa! Cuantas ganas tenia de volverte a ver! Ojaio Ani!- dijo una muy animada Temari saludando a Kuroko y a Ani.

Konichiwa Temari! Konichiwa Gaara, Kankurou

Hola- dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez

(NdlA: en este fic representa que tienen 16, 17 años)(Kuroko y Ani tendrían 20 y 27 respectivamente) :P (paranoias de la autora U.U)

Por que nos han citado aquí si se puede saber¿ Alguna amenaza externa¿- Dijo un animado Gaara (raro en él)

Veo que sigues tan animado como la ultima vez, Gaara.

Pues claro

No, no os he llamado precisamente para que deis vuestra ayuda. Os he llamado para que durante 10 días os vayáis de vacaciones con estos dos y con los genins de Konoha y con sus senseis.

Nani¿- dijeron los tres ninjas de la arena a la vez

Pues que…

No si eso lo hemos entendido, me refiero que como que nos vamos¿ Asi x las buenas¿

Así x las buenas, os vais mañana. Kuroko y Ani estarán encantados de alojaros en sus casas por esta noche, verdad chicos¿- dijo Tsunade con una cara de que si no hacéis lo que os digo vais a saber lo que es un puñetazo de los míos (U)

Eh¿ Si claro- dijeron los dos miembros elite de Konoha a la vez, un poco asustados por la amenaza de Tsunade.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tres genins esperaban desde hacia una ahora a su sensei, que como para variar llegaba tarde.

Jolin, ni que sea un día que llegue pronto… que yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer… Inner: pero así podré estar con Sasuke-kun! Soy feliz- dijo Sakura haciendo que le cayeran unos lagrimones de los ojos.

Sakura-chan¿ Estas bien¿- pregunto un preocupado Naruto.

Eh¿ Pues claro que estoy bien Baka- dijo pegándole un puñetazo a Naruto.

Que e echo yo para merecer esto¿ Decía Naruto para sus adentros.

Vaya parece que te as levantado con energía, no Sakura¿

Llegas tarde- dijeron gritando Naruto y Sakura a la vez señalando al tardon de su sensei.

Es que una abuelita tenia que cruzar la calle y como había mucho transito no hemos podido pasar asta al cabo de media hora- intento excusarse el jounin, cosa que no tuvo efecto ya que nadie se lo creyó.

Y bien¿ Para que nos has llamado aquí¿- Pregunto Sasuke.

A si!- dijo el jounin acordándose de repente que hacia allí.- Pues os he llamado para que sepáis que nos vamos de vacaciones, todos los genins de Konoha y sus senseis, junto con los de la arena (NdlA: No hacen falta explicaciones U) y con Kuroko y Ani.

Kuroko- chan va a venir también, con Ani¿- pregunto un emocionado Naruto.

Pues claro, quien va a ser sino¿

Que bien! Ani va a venir!- grito una Sakura emocionada. Inner: Esto va a estar lleno de tíos buenos! Si! Soy feliz!

Sakura-chan¿

Y a donde vamos¿

A un SPA. Agua termales…, estará muy bien

Cuando partimos¿

Mañana, así que os quiero puntuales en la entrada de Konoha mañana a las 9 en punto de la mañana, nos vamos diez días y vamos en bus. Anda, hasta mañana!

K bien! Unas vacaciones en un SPA! Me voy a preparar, hasta mañana Sasuke-kun, hasta mañana Naruto!

Sakura se fue saltando por la calle haciendo que la gente la mirara y a Naruto y a Sasuke les salieran gotitas en la cabeza.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

5 personas iban discutiendo por la calle haber quien dormía en casa de quien.

A ver… quien quiere dormir en mi casa¿

Yo!- respondió una Temari muy ilusionada, así podría hablar de un montón de cosas con Kuroko, hacia tiempo que no se veían.

Y a la mía¿

Yo- respondió Kankurou.

Gaara¿ Y tu que harás, donde dormirás¿

En casa de Kuroko. Yo con vosotros dos no vuelvo a dormir ni loco. (NdlA: En mi fic Gaara si duerme XDDD)

Vamos… si solo fue una broma…

Si una broma! Tus leches!- Grito un enfadado Gaara.

Esta bien, esta bien, duerme en casa de Kuroko. Bueno, hasta mañana en la entrada, Ya nos veremos allí!

Si, hasta mañana!

Ojala y os perdáis por el camino

Gaara!

K pasa¿

No vuelvas a tu antiguo carácter, estas mas guapo así :P

Tu crees¿

Pues claro

Pues me quedo así.

Que fácil a sido convencerlo…U

No se…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

A ver… Quien falta¿- Gritaba Kurenai a todos los presentes

Pues faltan el grupo de Kakashi ¬¬, el de la arena (sin explicación como la de Ani XD), Kuroko y Ani.- Concluyo Asuma.

Joder… ni por un día la gente podría llegar cuando le toca¿- Kurenai estaba crispada.

Calmate Kurenai, ya sabemos que Kakashi es tardon… xro me extrañan los demás…- dijo el tierno y adorable Iruka. (Si tmb se viene, como si fueran pocos ¬¬)

Perdón x la tardanza! Xro es k no ha sonado el despertador! X lo que se ve alguien lo cambio de hora- Dijo Kuroko cojiendo aire, seguida de Temari y Gaara que la seguían igual de cansados.

Perdón! Llegamos tarde! Nos hemos dormido!- Ani y Kankurou venían corriendo.

No llegáis tan tarde como Kakashi y su equipo

A no¿ Este hombre es impresionante, siempre llega tarde a los sitios, es digno de admirar.

Ani a ti se t va la pinza o que¿- Dijo Kuroko metiéndole una hostia en toda la nuca (NdlA: Pobre Ani, con lo majo que es…TT)

Auuuu, eso a dolido!

Y vosotros sois ANBU¿- Preguntaron todos menos una tímida Hinata y un impasible Gaara.

Grrrrr! A que os tragáis las maletas¿

Konichiwa! Sentimos llegar tarde pero Naruto s retraso.

Suena la canción de Aleluya.

Y k mas¿ encima me echas las culpas a mi¿ Si as sido tu el que ha llegado tarde!

Sasuke… a k a sido Naruto quien ha llegado tarde¿

Si claro, ahora me encasquetas el pollo a mi

Los tres empiezan a discutir mientras k Sakura les pega una colleja a los tres.

''Son tal para cual''- piensan todos los presentes.

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer Cáp. Espero k aya sido d su agrado! Manden review para quejas o k les a gustado. Arigato Gozaimasu!_


	2. Las habitaciones

**Las vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 2: Las habitaciones…**

**Recordemos:**

Konichiwa! Sentimos llegar tarde pero Naruto se retraso.

Suena la canción de Aleluya.

Y k mas?¿ encima me echas las culpas a mi?¿ Si as sido tu el que ha llegado tarde!

Sasuke… a k a sido Naruto quien ha llegado tarde?¿

Si claro, ahora me encasquetas el pollo a mi

Los tres empiezan a discutir mientras k Sakura les pega una colleja a los tres.

''Son tal para cual''- piensan todos los presentes.

Bien, ya estamos todos! Pues ya podemos subir al bus!- Grito una alegre Kurenai.

Kurenai… k tienes ganas de ir al SPA?¿- pregunto Asuma

No si te parece me quedo en Konoha.

U

Bien pues subamos.

Mala cosa as ido a decir Kuroko

Eh?¿

Como era previsible Naruto, Kiba y Lee se abalanzan sobre la puerta y yendo a los cinco asientos de detrás.

Ves ahora el por que?¿

Si…

Lentamente todos fueron entrando en el bus, sentándose x parejas.

Atrás del todo estaban: Lee, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru, en los sillones de delante estaba Sasuke en el lado izquierdo mirando a la ventanilla, delante estaban Neji en la ventanilla Shikamaru a su lado, en el otro asiento estaba Tenten, mirando al pasillo, delante de ella estaban Sakura al pasillo, Hinata a la ventanilla y al lado Ino pasillo (peligro)y Chouji ventana, delante Shino ventana, Kankurou pasillo, al lado Temari pasillo, Gaara ventana, delante Kuroko pasillo, Ani ventana, al lado, Kakashi pasillo, Iruka ventana, delante Gai pasillo (el castigado a su lado) y al lado, Asuma pasillo, Kurenai ventana.

Así transcurrió el viaje hasta llegar al SPA, sin ningún accidente.

Al llegar al SPA entraron a la recepción del hotel, era enorme y tenia unos sofás negros de cuero a un lado, donde nuestros ninjas no tardaron en apalancarse, van de sillón en sillón U.U.

Bien, ya que estáis tan cómodos ahí sentados aprovecharemos para hacer las habitaciones- dijo Ani sacando una libreta y un boli- A ver…- saco dos cajas, como las urnas cuando se va a votar pero eran cajas de pongamos caramelos. Ani repartió un trozo de papel y un boli a cada uno. Todos lo miraban extrañados pensando que les haría hacer ese fanático del orden.

A ver… me explico- dijo poniendo sobre la mesita las dos cajas- a mi derecha caja de las chicas, a mi izquierda caja de los chicos, tenéis que apuntar vuestro nombre en el papelito y meterlo en la caja correspondiente. Así veremos con quien os toca dormir- Dijo haciendo su típica pose de ponerse a explicar con la pantallita detrás pero no llego a hacerlo ya k una colleja de Kuroko le paro.

Al cabo de 5 minutos todos habían metido el papelito en la caja de caramelos correspondiente a su sexo y Ani llamo a una mano inocente, xro como era de esperar nadie era inocente así k tuvo k sacar el mismo los papelitos, turnándolos con Gai.

Las habitaciones quedaron así:

Habitación 34:

Ani y Asuma

Habitación 35:

Lee, Gay y Neji

Habitación 36:

Kiba & Akamaru, Shino y Kankurou

Habitación 37:

Shikamaru y Chouji

Habitación 38:

Kakashi e Iruka

Habitación 39:

Sasuke y Naruto

Muy bien nosotros dormiremos en el piso 3- dijo Ani

Continuamos… (Gracias Ani x tu explicación. Ani: De nada Ankin. Ankin:…)

Habitación 40:

Kurenai y Kuroko

Habitación 41:

Temari y Tenten

Habitación 42:

Sakura e Ino

Muy bien, vosotras dormiréis en el piso 4, bueno ya estamos todos, ¿no?

Y Hinata y yo k somos?¿ Invisibles?¿- Dijo un Gaara totalmente enfadado.

Uhhh, es verdad… un momento, solo queda una habitación y es la…- dijo Ani preocupado.

K pasa Ani?¿ k as exo ahora?¿- dijo Kuroko tirandole de la manga.

No me había dado cuenta y no había metido los papelitos de Gaara y Hinata, y a mas la única habitación k queda libre es la 66, la suite, y me temo k tiene la cama de matri…

K pasa?¿ Nos vais a dejar sin habitación?¿

Eh?¿ No claro k no Gaara, no t enfades, ahora mismo tamos mirando k habitación… k hacemos dijo girándose, quedando de cara a los demás.

Pues los ponemos en la misma habitación y punto, les das la llave, les dices k s una habitación normal y ya ta. Luego suben ven la cama, bajan a protestar y tu les dices k no s puede cambiar la habitación xk ya le as pasado la lista al d recepción, les dices mil veces k no y les dices k no tenias ni idea k la cama era de matrimonio y les dices k se aguanten como compañeros de viaje k son ahora.- Concluyo Kakashi dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Vale (se gira y le dice a Gaara) Ten las llaves, habitación 66 planta 6, dormiréis tu y Hinata, es una habitación normal, así k no pasara nada.

Bueno mientras sea una habitación me conformo, subes?¿- dijo cojiendo su maleta y mirando a Hinata.

S-s-si

Los dos se suben al ascensor y suben hasta la planta 6.

K mal rollo me da esto…

Vamos a nuestras habitaciones eh?¿

Vale, vale, ir.

Las habitaciones eran como las habitaciones de un hotel normal, al entrar te encontrabas con la habitación, que tenia dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche, con una luz encima de cada cama y un cuadro en el medio, encima de la mesita había incienso de frutas, era toda de madera, muy bonita, y tenia una pequeña terraza con dos tumbonas, desde la cual se veían las instalaciones, todo un lujo, menos la habitación de Gaara y Hinata, que al entrar casi les da un soponcio a los dos, la habitación era de madera con una cama de matrimonio en medio, con unos sofás y una tele delante, y el baño tenia un jacuzzi, aparte de la ducha, en la terraza había dos tumbonas, igual k las otras, y estaba orientada hacia una especie de montaña submarina que había al lado de la piscina.

Ostras! Si no fuera xk la cama es de matrimonio esta habitación es fantástica!- Dijo un entusiasmado Gaara.

K t parece a ti Hinata?¿ Nos vamos a quejar a Ani o nos quedamos así?¿

Mejor así, esta habitación es muy bonita.

Pues vale, vamos a deshacer las maletas y vamos abajo ¿vale?

Vale

A por cierto, se me olvidaba, en k lado quieres dormir?¿- dijo señalando la cama.

En el izquierdo

Vale, pues yo dormiré en el derecho.

_Bufff… Aquí esta el capitulo de las narices, como cansa esto… Espero k aya sido d vuestro agrado! Reviews plis! Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!_

_Ankin_


	3. Discusiones

_Holas! Yo aquí de nuevo! Arigato x los reviews, están contestados mas abajo, bueno k gracias, k me alegran mucho! Bueno, aquí va el Cáp. 3! Espero que os guste! Nos vemos mas abajo:P_

**Las vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 3: Discusiones**

**Recordemos:**

Ostras! Si no fuera xk la cama es de matrimonio esta habitación es fantástica!- Dijo un entusiasmado Gaara.

K t parece a ti Hinata¿ Nos vamos a quejar a Ani o nos quedamos así¿

Mejor así, esta habitación es muy bonita.

Pues vale, vamos a deshacer las maletas y vamos abajo ¿vale?

Vale

A por cierto, se me olvidaba, en k lado quieres dormir¿- dijo señalando la cama.

En el izquierdo

Vale, pues yo dormiré en el derecho.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Esto esta genial!- Gritaba un animado Lee mientras que el y Gai se ponían a saltar de emoción ¬¬.

Por que me tiene que tocar a mí siempre con los más idiotas TT- se lamentaba Neji.

Neji, no digas que esta habitación no esta bien!- gritaba Gai, que había entrado en un estado de éxtasis debido a la habitación ¬¬U

Si yo no digo eso…

Gai-sensei! Neji! Mirad esto! Las vistas son espectaculares!

Ahora que lo dices… me parece que esto no va a tar mal…

Pues claro que no!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya todos habían desecho sus maletas y estaban abajo esperando a los demás sentados en los sofás de cuero.

Ay! Ya bajan! A ver Ani, calmate, tan solo les has de decir que no les puedes cambiar la habitación… Ayyyyy! Xro yo quiero seguir vivo!- Gritaba un desesperado Ani

Ani calmate, no parece que tengas la edad que tienes…¬¬U

Ya lo se Kuroko, xro s k… Gaara me mata seguro.

No te a hacer nada… eso tenlo por seguro

Tu crees ?

Mi hermano ha cambiado mucho, lo mas grave que te pueda pasar es que te meta una bronca d tres pares de narices.

K consuelo que das Temari U.U

…

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **(ruido que hace el ascensor al llegar la destino ¬¬)

**- **Ayyyyyyyyyyy! Ya están aquí!

Te quieres calmar o quieres una hostia¿

Mejor me calmo… U

Ani… tengo que hablar contigo…

La habitación no se puede cambiar

Como sabias que quería cambiar la habitación¿

UUUUU

No se puede ser más idiota…

La verdad es que no- dijo Kakashi aceptando con la cabeza.

Ani, responde, como sabias que quería cambiar de habitación¿

En ese momento abrieron las puertas del comedor y la gente empezó a entrar.

Vamos a comer!

Ani! Estábamos hablando!

Luego Gaara, luego, Vale¿

No si no queremos cambiar la habitación, solo quería preguntarte por que no nos has dicho que solo había una cama y era de matrimonio.

Nani?- a todos se les cae la cara al suelo

Pues que…

No si ya nos hemos enterado, solo nos sorprende.

Si no lo veo no lo creo…

Sasuke, que se te cae la cara, cojéatela

Usarakatonchi!

Que e echo yo¿ Verdaderamente hoy no es mi día de suerte!

Vamos chicos, dejad de pelear y vamos a comer.

One moment!

Y ahora que¿

Pues que tenemos que hacer votaciones para ver quien come con quien.

No nos podemos sentar donde nos de la gana¿

No Kiba, no se puede.

Joder…

A ver, tenemos disponibles las mesas 4, 6, 7 y 9, la 9 es para los de la 66, así que Gaara y Hinata ya podéis ir a vuestra mesa…

Siempre les va a tocar juntos a ellos dos¿

Me temo que si…

A ver… aremos el mismo procedimiento que con las habitaciones…

No quita, mesa 7 las chicas, mesa 4, Gai, Lee, Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Kankurou, Asuma y Iruka, y en la mesa 6, Shino, Sasuke, Ani, Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji- dijo Kurenai entrando al salón.

Joder, esta mujer es la leche…

Ni que lo digas…

Venga pa dentro!

Me e quedado sin sorteo…TT

Ani entra!

Si…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de cenar…, todos estaban sentados en los sofás escuchando a Iruka y a Ani que les decían las normas, mientras que Kakashi miraba a Iruka con cara de besugo ¬¬U

A ver, a las 12 os quiero a todos durmiendo… no podéis usar el teléfono, no haciéndoos llamaditas por la noche, y menos tener relaciones entre vosotros! Me e explicado bien¿

Me parece que eso iba con doble sentido…

Tsk… como si fuéramos a hacer algo…

Iruka- sensei! Como quieres que tengamos relaciones si dormimos con parejas del mismo sexo!

Eh… Bueno… xro Gaara y Hinata si que duermen juntos

Todos se giraron en masa hacia Gaara y Hinata, que escuchaban pacíficamente a Iruka y Ani.

Que¿ Tenemos monos en la cara¿

No, no, claro que no…

Todos se volvieron a girar hacia el sensei mas tierno y adorable y el de las explicaciones idiotas ¬¬U

Fíjate, están sentados juntos… esto es muy sospechoso, debatían Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee y Neji

Se puede saber de que habláis¿

De nada, de nada

Pues escuchar

A sus ordenes mi general

Menos cachondeo

Si, si, joder cuando Kuroko se cabrea da miedo

Si, y Kurenai-sensei- dijo Shino mirando hacia donde estaba sentada Kurenai, que los miraba con cara de matarlos ahí en medio.

Pozi, si que da miedo

Lo ves¿

Queréis escucharme!- Grito Iruka haciendo dar un bote a los chicos

Si, si, ya escuchamos…

A ver… prosigo… Mañana nos levantaremos a las 9 y a las 10 os quiero aquí abajo, desayunaremos y luego ya os podréis bañar

Esta bien! Buenas noches a todos! Sasuke y la llave¿

La tengo yo…

Guay. Vamos!

…

A ver… la llave, donde la e puesto¿

No digas que la has perdido¿

Gai–sensei has perdido la llave¿

No, que esta aquí!

Vamos chicos! En marcha hacia la habitación!

Por dios…

Iruka… vamos a nuestra habitación

Eh¿ si, vamos- dijo Iruka sonrojándose cuando Kakashi paso por su lado y rozo su brazo con el suyo.

Los demás fueron subiendo a las habitaciones y poco a poco quedándose dormidos.

Ga- ga- Gaara…- decía una chica tímida desde la habitación al chico que estaba en el baño.

Que¿

Te queda mucho¿

No ya estoy- y dicho eso salio el baño con un pijama granate con unos cuadraditos de tonos rojos en el cuello ''camisero'' del pijama.

Eh, gracias

Al rato salio Hinata con un camisón que le llegaba hasta un poquito más arriba de la rodilla y de manga tres cuartos de color azul claro con los bordados de las mangas y del cuello de color azul violeta.

''Ostras… esta guapísima…'' se puede saber que pienso¿- dijo Gaara sonrojando y tapándose con la revista que estaba leyendo.

Que están dando por la tele¿

Eh, no- no lo se

Ponla a ver- dijo dejando la revista encima de la mesa y acomodándose en el sofá que estaba sentado.

A ver… como trucar tu coche… no, como preparar comida para 15 en 10 minutos… tampoco y una película de miedo.

De miedo¿

Sip

La quieres ver¿

Bueno…

A ver… va de que una chica se va a una casa abandonada y se encuentra con fantasmas… y luego aparece su novio y tienen un problemilla con su ¿sostén?

Se puede saber que es eso, mas bien parece una película de esas de orientación sexual con un toque de miedo. Pues vaya…- dijo desilusionado y dejando la revista que había cojido para leer de que iba la historia.

Je je je, vamos a dormir¿ Ya que no dan nada interesante- dijo Hinata riéndose al ver la cara k había puesto Gaara al leer de que iba la película.

Si…, que remedio

Y los dos se acostaron, cada uno mirando a un lado diferente y dándose la espalda.

_Bufff, ya acabe este capitulo… me pensaba que no lo acababa… Bueno… como amanecerán nuestros ninjas¿ Como les ira en el SPA¿ Que pasara con Gaara y Hinata, si lo quieres saber lee el próximo capitulo y manda REVIEW plis!_

_Hasta otra!_

_Ankin_

_Holas de nuevo! Vengo a contestar los reviews, en el anterior cap los contesté xro no se me guardaron, así k los contesto ahora_

**Tsubasa89: **K bien que te aya gustado! Me alegro! Bueno, no creo k ponga la pareja Sasu Saku, ya k no es de mis preferidas, pero Bueno... Arigato x el review y seguiré escribiendo!

**Temari-Shimaru: **Holas! Bueno, tus fics están genial sigue escribiendo! A y pondré GaaHina, es mi pareja favorita, jajaja, Bueno, ya se vera... Nos vemos en el msn!

**Kate Death: **Holas! Bueno hace poco k nos conocemos, así k... Bueno, gracias por tu review! Me alegra que t guste! Nos vemos tmb en el msn!

**Miaru**: Holas wapa! Jejeje, lo de maleta al final no les da... pero seria capaz... s un poco bruta la chica... Bueno me alegro k te guste! Tu tmb sigue escribiendo! K tan buenísimos tus fics! Dws! Nos vemos en el msn!

**Soky: **Wenas! Me encanta k t guste mi fic! Jejeje, en el review me preguntaste quien eran Kuroko y Ani, bueno, pos lo explico, Kuroko es la jefa del ANBU y Ani es el secretario, ellos dos se llevan muy bien con todos, físicamente son:

**Kuroko:** _Es alta, mas o menos, tiene el pelo azul y tiene el pelo hasta las rodillas, y normalmente lo llevaba recogido en un moño k dejaba caer pelo x encima de este y esos mechones recogidos en mini trenzas, ese peinado solo lo llevaba para las misiones y para entrenar, normalmente llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Tienes los ojos de color plata y siempre lleva un tigre con ella, ese tigre se invoca solo cuando la situación es muy difícil, esta dentro de un collar que ella lleva siempre._

**Ani:** _A ver… Ani es un chico muy alto, rubio y con los ojos verdes y lleva el pelo de punta, es un chico muy amable, que cuando se enfada tiene muy mala leche, es muy simpático u muy chistoso y que digamos no es muy bueno con las explicaciones XD._

_Bueno, espero que eso aya aclarado tus dudas, sino me mandas otro review y t lo explico mejor, o si quieres me puedes agregar al msn, jejejeje._

_Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!_

Ankin


	4. En el agua

_Holas! Yo aquí de nuevo… bueno, me pone muy contenta que os guste mi fic! Bueno mandar reviews plis! Y las tipicas advertencias, los personajes no son de mi propidad, son de Masashi-senpai, Bueno dws! Nos vemos mas abajo y review!_

**Las vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 4: En el agua**

**Recordemos:**

Je je je, vamos a dormir¿ Ya que no dan nada interesante- dijo Hinata riéndose al ver la cara k había puesto Gaara al leer de que iba la película.

Si…, que remedio

Y los dos se acostaron, cada uno mirando a un lado diferente y dándose la espalda.

**Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! **

Os queréis despertar marmotas!- gritó Iruka enfadado a través del teléfono

Si¿ Que pasa¿- sonó una voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono

Shikamaru, hacer el favor de levantaros.

Shikamaru, quien es? Que quiere¿

Shikamaru por favor, dile a Chouji que se levante

Siiiiiiii… ya va- dijo colgando el teléfono- Joder, no se puede despertar uno tranquilo.

Ahhhh… habitación 37 despertada, a ver, falta la 66…

Iruka… nos va a tocar a nosotros despertarlos cada mañana¿

No, solo hoy, mañana le toca a otro

Uf…, menos mal…, por que si tengo que volver a despertar a Naruto y a Sasuke me entra algo… menuda bronca de buena mañana…

Ni que lo digas, Sasuke nos ha echado una buena bronca…

Si…

**Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! **

Si?

Hinata¿

Iruka-sensei!

Je je je, k tal la noche¿

Bien, muy bien

Hinata… quien es¿

Iruka-sensei

A, muy bien, y que quiere¿

No lo se

Bueno, veo que ya estáis despiertos, os llamaba para levantaros

A vale

Hasta dentro de una hora abajo, pues.

Si, hasta ahora

Que quería- dijo Gaara gateando encima de la cama hasta llegar donde estaba la chica y sentándose a su lado.

Nos quería levantar- dijo ella sonrojándose al ver a Gaara con unos cuantos botones del pijama desabrochados, por culpa de que se había movido y se le habían desabrochado, haciendo que se le viera un poco el abdomen

Ahhh- el se dio cuenta que tenia los botones desabrochados y se lo abrocho, cojio su ropa y se fue al baño a cambiarse.

Mierda… cada vez que me mira y se sonroja me pongo a cien… me dan ganas de abrazarla… - pero se puede saber que digo¿ En menos de 24 horas ya me a echo ponerme a cien 2 veces… y encima a dormido con ese pijama tan cortito…

Gaara, te has dejado el bañador fuera, quieres k t lo de¿

Eh¿ A si…- y abrió la puerta.

Hinata se quedo pasmada, Gaara iba sin la camiseta y se le notaba mucho su cuerpo, igual que el de un chico de 17 años echo y derecho.

Me lo puedes dar¿

Eh, A si, toma

Arigato

De nada

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jolin… vaya manera de despertarnos…- dijo Kuroko abrochándose el bikini por detrás.

No cal k lo jures…- dijo Kurenai abrochándose ella también el Trikini.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al cabo de un rato, todos estaban abajo, vestidos, con una toalla y con el bañador debajo.

A ver… podéis visitar todas las instalaciones, podéis ir en grupos o como os de la gana, podéis comer cuando queráis, a las 7 todos aquí otra vez, por que os diremos unas cosas. Vale¿

Haiiiiiii!- dijeron todos a la vez

Onesa-onesa!- dijo Naruto subiéndose encima de la mesa y haciendo señas con las manos- Tengo una idea! Podemos ir todos a la piscina de fuera y hacer una competición de voley agua, que os parece¿

Viniendo de ti encuentro que es una idea bastante buena. Vale. Yo me apunto. Quien mas¿- Pregunto Sasuke sabiéndose encima de la mesa y dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Pues vamos todos a la piscina de afuera!

Ayyyy… xro yo no se jugar al voley playa…- dijo Ani preocupado

No es voley playa, es voley agua, y es muy fácil, ya veras

No se, no se…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban afuera, con el bañador puesto. Las chicas comparaban sus bañadores y los chicos también ¬¬U.

El bañador mas puntuado fue el de Kurenai y Hinata y de los chicos el de Gaara.

El trikini de Kurenai era de color blanco, con líneas rojas, y el de Hinata azul con tonos lilosos y con una hebilla que lo cojia desde el cuello. El de Gaara era negro arrapado al cuerpo, de pierna larga, y encima llevaba un pantalón ancho también de color negro, tenia una raya roja en cada lado de la pierna (por si alguien se aclara mejor, es como un fast de eso que utilizan los nadadores profesionales, y con un pantalón encima.

Después de votar al bañador mas guapo empezaron a jugar, se metían muchos tortazos y cuando se caían se metían en el agua, jugaban por equipos de 5 personas y los que no jugaban estaban en las tumbonas mirando el partido, hablando, jugando a cartas o tomando el sol.

Vosotras creéis que Gaara y Hinata acabaran juntos¿- dijo Temari robándole una carta a Sakura y haciendo pareja.

No lo se, pero hacen una bonita pareja- dijo Kuroko, robándole a Temari y cojiendo el oron (el juego consiste en quitar todos los unos de la baraja, dejando solo al 1 de oros, se reparten todas las cartas y se hacen parejas, y al final quien se quede con el oron pierde)

Yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja- dijo Sasuke robándole a Kuroko y llevándose el oron.

Joder…

Cuando has aparecido tu¿ Y Kurenai¿

Se ha ido a jugar a voley y me ha dado las cartas.

Las chicas se giraron y en ese momento todos se estaban riendo de Naruto que se había caído al agua al saltar mucho y no había podido moldear bastante chakra como para aguantarse. Al instante Naruto cojio el pie de Gaara y lo llevo hacia abajo, y así fueron haciendo cadena hasta acabar todo el equipo dentro del agua, menos Hinata que se había sentado en el bordillo de la piscina y se cojia la barriga para que le parara de temblar de tanto que se estaba riendo, mientras que los del otro equipo se cachondeaban de ellos.

Iruka y Kakashi se fueron a tumbarse a las tumbonas, ya que no podían aguantarse la risa, haciendo k Gai y Lee fueran a ocupar sus puestos.

Son tal para cual- dijo Shikamaru robando a Sasuke y llevándose con él el oron.

Joder…

Yo no me entero cuando se va la gente…

MIRA!- Grito de pronto Ino haciendo que todos se giraran hacia a donde señalaba la chica.

Ostras! Escondámonos, k a lo mejor pasa algo!

Corre Chouji, vamos! Date prisa!- lo animaba Kankurou para que se metiera deprisa en los matojos donde estaban escondidos, no fuera el caso k Gaara o Hinata se dieran cuanta que los habían dejado solos en el agua.

Ostras se han ido todos… que raro, en menos de 2 segundos han desaparecido…- dijo Gaara nadando hacia Hinata que todavía estaba sentada en el bordillo.

La verdad es que si.

Oye Hinata… quieres ir a aquella montaña submarina¿

Bueno…- dijo sonrojándose al saber k Gaara le decía para acompañarla a la montaña.

En el interior de la montaña había un tobogán que acababa en una piscina de aguas termales. Los dos ninjas se metieron dentro del agua y ahí se quedaron hasta que dieron las 7 en punto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muy bien, veo que os habéis acordado y habéis sido puntuales.

Y k vamos a hacer¿- Pregunto Kiba

Pues os vais a cambiar, y volvéis a bajar y os lo explico, anda todo el mundo para arriba!

_Buffff… Esto cansa mas de lo k pensaba… Bueno, k será lo que les va a decir Iruka¿ A donde irán¿ Si lo quieres saber lee el próximo Capitulo! Review plis! Sin review no hay historia! òOó_

_Ankin_


	5. Preparacion

_Holas! No se que decir aquí pero bueno… bueno si, que me agrada mucho que os guste y que me enviéis reviews!_

**Las vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 5: Preparación**

**Recordemos:**

Muy bien, veo que os habéis acordado y habéis sido puntuales.

Y k vamos a hacer¿- Pregunto Kiba

Pues os vais a cambiar, y volvéis a bajar y os lo explico, anda todo el mundo para arriba!

Si!- gritaron todos y subieron a sus habitaciones

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A ver… y yo que me pongo…- decía Hinata mirando al interior del armario donde ayer había guardado la ropa.

Gaara, te puedo pedir un favor¿

Depende de cual- dijo el dejando estar la televisión y girándose hacia ella.

Me puedes dar tu consejo a ver que vestido me queda mejor¿- pregunto Hinata un poco tímida.

Bueno

Hinata se cambio y salio con un vestido rojo de manga tres cuartos y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Guauuuu- dijo Gaara, sorprendido de que a la chica le quedara tan bien ese vestido

T gusta?

Si, mucho, te queda muy bien

Esperate que me cambio y te enseño el otro

Ok

_''Dios… Hinata esta guapísima… le queda genial ese vestido… mierda otra vez igual…'' '' No será que te gusta¿'' ''Eh, que quieres tu¿- pregunto Gaara al Shuhaku que se acababa de despertar por alguna razón- ''Te pregunto si te gusta'' ''Y yo que se! Ella es muy guapa, xro la veo como una amiga'' ''Tu corazón no dice lo mismo'' '' Cállate baka! Nadie a pedido tu opinión! Quédate quietecito y callado ¿Me e explicado bien?'' ''Joder que ánimos, esta bien ya me callo, me parece que voy a dormir durante una semana… T molesta¿'' ''Mejor para mi''_ _''Buenas noches''_ ''Buenas…- Guauuu! Ese te queda mucho mejor que el otro, ponte ese!

Tu crees¿

Claro!

Pues decidido, me pongo este

El vestido de Hinata era tipo chino, con una raja que llegaba hasta medio muslo y tenia un pequeño dragón en la falda y era de color rojo y negro.

Y tu Gaara, que te vas a poner?

Pues no se…

Venga va, canviate, yo te ayudo a elegir

Bueno…

Al poco salio Gaara con una camiseta roja con tonos negros, unos pantalones beig y una chaqueta marrón. (NdlA: Miaru! Sorry, te e pillao el traje de Gaara, mi imaginación no daba pa mas…U.U No sabia que traje ponerle)

T queda muy bien! Estas muy guapo!

Err… Gracias…

Has acabado con el baño¿

Si

Me voy a duchar

Vale

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurenai, tengo un problema! Que vestido me puedo poner¿- Gritaba una histérica Kuroko con una toalla y mirando dentro del armario

Yo que se! Ponte lo que quieras! A ti seguro que te queda bien!

Y tu que te vas a poner¿

El vestido de encima de la cama

Kuroko miro el vestido que se iba a poner Kurenai. Era un vestido de cuello alto de color rojo y blanco, que más o menos llegaba hasta la rodilla, y te dejaba los hombros descubiertos. Eso le dio una idea.

Bien, ya se que ponerme

Y que te pondrás¿- Dijo Kurenai saliendo del baño

El vestido de tonos azules de cuello alto, es parecido al tuyo

Ahhh, oks

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji! Quieres hacer el favor de no peinarte tanto! Se te va a caer el pelo!

Si, si, lo que tu digas- dijo Neji saliendo del baño, bien peinado y con unos pantalones y un jersey marrones, el pantalón era de color marrón y la camisa beig.

Gai-sensei! K tal estoy¿- Dijo Lee con unos pantalones verdes y una camisa verde pero mas flojo.

Guapísimo Lee! Mira vamos a conjunto! Hiaaaaaa!- Dijo Gai vestido igual

Dicho esto apareció el típico campo de flores y Gai y Lee corriendo por el con un Neji con cara de que hago yo aquí¿

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke! Toy guapo¿- Pregunto Naruto con unos pantalones y una camiseta de color naranja y negro, (igual que el chándal)

Naruto, estas para que te den un beso

(NdlA: Doble sentido¿)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todos fueron bajando y se sentaron en el ya típico sofá negro, esperando a que Iruka y Ani empezaran la ya habitual charla.

Todos iban muy guapos, unos mas que otros, pero todos iban muy bien vestidos, Shikamaru no podía dejar de mirar a Temari, estaba a su lado y el pensaba que estaba guapísima con ese vestido azul marino que llevaba. Ino y Sakura estaban mirando a Sasuke, que iba guapísimo, con una camiseta como la que llevaba cada día, sin el símbolo del clan Uchiha y de manga larga, y llevaba unos pantalones negros, que contrarrestaban con sus ojos negros. Por su parte, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Naruto y Naruto a Sakura, como haciendo una cadena. Por otro lado Asuma no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kurenai y ella a el, haciendo que de vez en cuando sus miradas chocaran. Iruka era tremendamente observado por Kakashi y eso hacia que el tierno y agradable Chunnin se pusiera rojo. Los demás iban a su bola, observando de vez en cuando a alguna chica, y por que no, a algún chico. Gaara no le podía sacar los ojos de encima a Hinata, que de vez en cuando era observada por muchos de los chicos, entre los cuales se encontraba su hermano Kankurou.

(NdlA: Después de esta parrafada de explicaciones podéis seguir leyendo U.U)

Muy bien- dijo Ani, pero todos estaban ocupados mirando a Gaara y a Hinata, que se habían sentado juntos en un sofá de dos personas.

A ver… un poquito de atención, ya se que es muy interesante ver a Gaara y Hinata en el mismo sofá, pero me podríais prestar atención¿

Nadie le hacia caso, entre medio paso una bola de esas de las películas de cowboy, cuando están a punto de luchar.

Joder… Kuroko, ayuda un poco no¿

Pero Kuroko estaba extasiada con la escena, al igual que los demás.

Joder…

ME QUEREIS PRESTAR ATENCION DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!- Chillo Ani

Ani, por que chillas tanto¿

Como que por que…

A que os meto las maletas por el culo! Prestarme atención!

Ani, menos mala leche ¿quieres?

Algún comentario impertinente y os juro que os meto esto por el culo!- dijo harto Ani señalando un pergamino de la mida de una botella de litro.

Joder Ani, eso va a doler…

A callarse todos!

Joder… cuando Ani se cabrea es de armas tomar…

Me parece que eso lo ha sacado de Kuroko…

Yo creo que también… verdad Akamaru¿

Guau, guau

Kankurou, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru! A callarse, o queréis ser los primeros a probar a ver como entra esto¿

No, no, ya nos callamos

Así esta mejor

A ver… por donde iba, a si! Ahora nos vamos a la feria, los que se quieran ir se irán con Kuroko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka y Gai, si no queréis ir a la feria os venís conmigo y con Asuma al cine. Donde queréis ir¿

Al final las cosas quedaron así:

Feria: Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Sakura y Ino con Kuroko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka y Gai.

Cine: Shino, Kankurou, Chouji, Ani y Asuma.

Parece que la propuesta del cine no ha tenido mucho éxito, por que no vamos todos juntos el ultimo día¿ Hoy nos vamos todos a la feria- dijo una animada Kuroko

Pues bueno, por que por 5 personas…

Pues no se hable mas, directos a la Feria- dijo Naruto saltando de la alegría

_Bueno este capitulo ha sido un poquito chorra, os prometo que el próximo será mejor. Hasta el próximo Capitulo! Y mandar REVIEWS! Plis!_

_Los reviews ya los contestare en el próximo Cáp.… enga hasta el próximo y Reviews! Sin reviews no hay historia òOó_

_Ankin_


	6. La Feria

_Holas! Yo aquí de nuevo! Me tarde un poquito pero bueno, que se le va a hacer…, haber, me gustaría que me digieras vuestra opinión, sobre que queréis que haga en los próximos caps y etc.…, bueno, os dejo leer, que yo soy muy pesada… XD…_

**Las vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 6: La feria**

**Recordemos:**

Parece que la propuesta del cine no ha tenido mucho éxito, por que no vamos todos juntos el ultimo día¿ Hoy nos vamos todos a la feria- dijo una animada Kuroko

Pues bueno, por que por 5 personas…

Pues no se hable mas, directos a la Feria- dijo Naruto saltando de la alegría

Naruto! Vigila!

**Plonc!**

Parece que no ha servido de mucho que lo avises Iruka, se ha metido un buen testarazo contra la farola.

Ay! Mi cabeza!- Decía Naruto frotándose la frente.

Eso te pasa por baka. Usurakatonchi.

Sasuke! Cállate dobe!

A quien llamas dobe pedazo de alcornoque!

Basta ya! Dejad de discutir! Kakashi ya podrías hacer algo!- Gritaba enfadado Iruka

Yo¿ K se las apañen solos…

Venga va… dejad de discutir y vamos a la feria, que seguro que allí ay chicas guapas… ¬

**Plonc**

**- **Auuuu! Eso ha dolido Kurenai!

Pues no digas mas bobadas!

Vale, vale. Joder, cuando una mujer se enfada es de armas tomar- Se quejaba Asuma frotándose la nuca.

No cal que lo jures…- dijo Gai

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bien ya hemos llegado

Bueno venga vamos

Y a donde vamos?

A la casa del terror!

Estas de broma¿

No, no lo estoy, a ver quien quiera venir k me siga

Pues vamos todos!

Te veo animado Ani

Pues anda k tu con la casita…

Vete a freír espárragos!

Joder! K mala leche k tiene la tía!

Venga vamos, ya estamos, a ver quién se quiere subir, xk tenemos k ir en grupos de 3 o de 4…

Pues yo subo

Muy bien, entonces vamos Ani, Gaara, Temari y Yo juntos, Kurenai, Hinata y Shino, Lee, Gai, Neji y Tenten, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Asuma juntos, a si k ya estamos todos, pues vamos!

Kuroko… T gusta lo tétrico ¿no?

Nadie ha pedido tu opinión mister explicaciones

Joder… Todavía ta enfadada…

A ver, escuchadme, los que no os subáis, que sois Kiba & Akamaru, Kankurou y Chouji, os quedáis aquí, sentaditos, esperándonos.

A ver! K grupo va primero¿

Nosotros! Esperese!- Gritaba Kuroko al hombre de la feria que llevaba los trenes para subirse a la atracción. (NdlA: Eran vagonetas de esas d 4 plazas, dos delante y dos detrás.

A ver, Gaara y yo delante, tu y Temari detrás. Ok¿

Si

Pues vamos

**Cric… Criiiic… Criiiiiiiic… Criiiiiiiiiic… Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic… Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic**

(Sonido k hace la vagoneta al entrar en la casa)

De pronto se oyen unos gritos de dentro de la casa, procedentes de Kuroko, Ani y Temari, que iban cagados de miedo.

Uhhhh, eso da mala espina…- Dice Asuma

Vamos… no digas k ahora te rajas¿

No es eso pero…

Se oye otro grito, acompañado de una bronca

Baka! No lo vuelvas a hacer! Me as pegado un susto de muerte!- Kuroko le estaba clavando una santa bronca a Ani

Pero Kuroko…

Ni peros ni nada! Cállate!

Uhhhh, k mala leche…

Vamos Kakashi- sensei! K nos toca a nosotros ahora!

Ya va Naruto, ya va!

Otro grito

Joder k susto!- Dijo Gaara desde dentro

Joder para k Gaara diga que da miedo, debe dar miedo de verdad…- dijo Kakashi un poco giñado

Por eso tiene tanta emoción Kakashi-sensei- dijo un animado Naruto

Si, si, k gracia

Se van a subir ya o me espero a k terminen¿

No, ya vamos- Dijo Iruka- Vamos Kakashi

Si ya voy

Los dos profesores se subieron atrás mientras k Naruto y Sasuke iban sentados delante.

**Cric… Criiiic… Criiiiiiiic… Criiiiiiiiiic… Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic… Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic**

Ay… donde me e metido- se lamentaba el jounin

Hia! K giñe! Yo no me vuelvo a subir ahí ni arto vino, vamos!

Pero si ha molado Ani

Si tus leches, No sabes el giñe k e pasado

La verdad es k te asustabas bastante- dijo Temari saliendo de la vagoneta, mientras k Gaara se iba a comprar unas pipas a la parada de delante tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tampoco te pases, no a sido para tanto- dijo el, sacando unas pipas de la bolsa y comiéndoselas- Quieres¿- dijo dándole la bolsa.

No

Dentro de la casa se oyen gritos

Ja ja ja ja!- Lo deben estar pasando mal

No se k tiene d gracioso

Anda Ani, no seas soso…

…

Los siguientes!

Ya vamos!- grito Kurenai- Vamos Hinata, Shino

Las dos chicas se sentaron atrás y Shino delante mientras k la vagoneta avanzaba

Más gritos

Siguientes!

Si, k remedio…- dijo un apenado Asuma sentándose atrás con Shikamaru, mientras k las dos chicas se sentaban adelante.

Guau! K bien! Volvemos a subir¿- Grito un animado Naruto, mientras k los otros tres venían blancos como el papel.

Ni hablar! Yo no me vuelvo a subir ahí ni loco!- Gritaban Kakashi, Iruka y Sasuke.

A k giña- Dijo Gaara pasándoles las pipas.- ''pensando'' '_'me pregunto como_ _estará Hinata…'' '' Ay! Se puedo saber k pienso¿ Anda k yo también…''_

Se oyen gritos dentro de la maldita casa

Siguientes!

Nosotros!- Dijo animado Gai mientras k el vagón en el k iban Kurenai, Hinata y Shino llegaba con todos sus ocupantes blancos como el papel.

Esto cada vez hace menos gracia…- Decía Neji mientras se subía atrás con Tenten y Gai y Lee delante.

_Suerte k no me e subido…-_ pensaban Kiba, Chouji y Kankurou.

Estáis bien¿

Si, si, pero eso da demasiado miedo…

No cal k lo jures…

Ten Hinata, son pipas, te irán bien para relajarte- Dijo Gaara extendiéndole una botellita de agua y pipas, cuando s giraron no había nadie, ni en el vagón en el k iba Asuma & Co ni en el de Gai & Co.

Joder! Aquí la gente se va cuando le da la gana! Anda que avisan…- Gritaba Gaara a los 4 vientos.

Gaara y si vamos a aquella noria¿ Conociendo a Kuroko seguro que han ido allí…

Si puede… Vamos, a me puedes dar un poquito de agua¿

Eh¿ A si, toma, es tuya al fin y al cabo

Gaara bebió un sorbo intentando no rozar sus labios con la botella, donde Hinata antes había bebido. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo quisiera hacer, pero con Hinata delante era demasiado arriesgado.

Mierda, no han hecho nada, no ha servido de nada salir corriendo…

Eo chicos! Estamos aquí!

Anda k avisáis!

Y así pasaron la tarde nuestros ninjas, yendo de atracción en atracción, hasta que dieron las 2 de la mañana y decidieron irse a dormir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya en el hotel…

A ver… mañana os podéis levantar a la ora k os de la gana y hacer lo que queráis dentro del SPA durante todo el día pero a las 9 de la noche os quiero a todos aquí, que os explicaremos las normas para el próximo día.

Vale… Muy bien, nos podemos ir a dormir ahora Iruka-sensei¿ Es que tengo mucho sueño- Dijo Naruto mientras se iba cayendo por el sofá.

Si… Buenas noches a todos.

Buenas noches

_Arf! Arf! Por fin e acabado el sexto capitulo! Esto cansa mucho!_

_Bueno, espero k aya sido de vuestro agrado!_

_Ankin_


	7. Nuevos Compañeros

_Wenassssssss! Gracias por los reviews! Me alegran mucho! En este cap, el principio es un poco empalagoso, la verdad, no lo niego, pero me toco la venita del amor y… bueno, dejando de lado mis jilipolleces, que lo son, quiero advertiros de que a partir de aquí sera todo humor, o eso esperp ¬¬, bueno, pues que lo disfruteis, y que en este cap aparecen nuevos personajes, si mas, no os quejeis, y estos personajes son… en intriga os dejo, bueno, pues espero que os guste n-n._

**Las vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 7: Nuevos Compañeros**

**Recordemos:**

Ya en el hotel…

.- A ver… mañana os podéis levantar a la ora k os de la gana y hacer lo que queráis dentro del SPA durante todo el día pero a las 9 de la noche os quiero a todos aquí, que os explicaremos las normas para el próximo día.

.- Vale… Muy bien, nos podemos ir a dormir ahora Iruka-sensei¿ Es que tengo mucho sueño- Dijo Naruto mientras se iba cayendo por el sofá.

.- Si… Buenas noches a todos.

.- Buenas noches

Todos hicieron avalancha hacia el ascensor, nadie en su juicio querría subir escaleras a las 2:30 de la madrugada.

Una vez llegaron todos a sus destinos ¬¬ se metieron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos mientras que dos personas no podían dormir.

.- Jolin… Hoy no consigo quedarme dormido… Hinata estas despierta¿

.- Si lo estoy

.- Ah, me voy a beber agua

.- Vale

Como la habitación estaba a oscuras Gaara sin querer se tropezó con un zapato y se cayo encima de la cama, justamente en su lado, pero en aquel momento estaba Hinata en su sitio de la cama.

.- Hinata que… - pero se callo de golpe al ver como habían quedado y se la quedo mirando directamente a los ojos sin quitarse de encima.

.- Gaara-kun, te he de decir una cosa- dijo tímidamente ella acomodándose para quedar debajo de Gaara en una posición ''comoda''

.- Dime

.- Pues es que yo… Bueno eres muy amable conmigo y… Estos últimos días no te e estado mirando como un amigo si no como- pero se tuvo que callar ya que un dedo de Gaara se poso en sus labios y la izo callar

.- Si es lo mismo que me pasa a mi yo también te quiero- dijo quitando su dedo y besándola con mucha suavidad, cosa que Hinata no esperaba que el fuera tan dulce.

.- Era eso lo que me querías decir¿

.- Si- dijo ella rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de este y dándole un beso, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Gaara, haciendo que se cayera encima, pero eso no le importo a ninguno de los dos, ya que aquella noche no la iban a olvidar jamás.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu Piu**

.-Joder… malditos pajarracos, no te dejan dormir tranquilo- dijo Naruto quejándose

.- Sasuke! Dobe! Despierta!

.- Joder… que quieres¿ De buena mañana y dando el coñazo¿

.- A que te doy¿

.- Atrévete

Naruto se tiro encima de Sasuke, que todavía estaba metido en su cama quedando uno debajo del otro.

.- Quitate de encima Dobe- dijo Sasuke apartando a Naruto y poniéndose rojo

.- Gomen Sasuke- Dijo Naruto también rojo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban sentados en los sofás, esperando a Ani, para que les explicara cosas, pero como es normal, en el hotel no se podía estar tranquilo.

.- Pedazo de burro¿A quien llamas cabeza hueca¿A mi?- gritaba Kiba a Naruto

.- Pues si, y solo tiene un perro que hace Guau Guau- replico Naruto

Sasuke se llevo los ojos al cielo

.- Haber! Tranquilidad! Que estamos de vacaciones! No en una feria de haber quien es el que grita mas!- dijo Iruka abriéndose paso entre la multitud abrumada que había alrededor de Naruto y Kiba

.- Haber¿Que os pasa?- pregunto Iruka poniendo las manos en las caderas, tipo madre cuando te va a meter una bronca gorda

.- Pues que...- empezó Kiba

.- Pedazo de burro! La próxima vez miro yo el mapa! Mira tú donde nos has traído! Eres un inepto un imbecil y encima de eso, te escondes debajo de una gorda y fea marioneta!- Alguien con una voz bastante potente le metía la bronca a otra persona

.- Chicos! Tranquilidad! Que estamos en un hotel! Haced el favor de comportaros!

.- Primera, soy una chica (versión todavía por comprobar, pero yo verdaderamente creo que es una chica, y en este fic se le trata como cual, es decir, chica) y segunda¡¿A quien mierda le importa si estamos en un hotel como en una playa nudista!- grito la anterior voz

.- Hombre... has echo unas comparaciones un poco raras...- la voz del que recibía los gritos

Dos personas aparecieron en el recibidor, donde estaban todos los ninjas, casualmente, eran miembros de Akatsuki (NdlA: Aquí suponemos que no son malos, por que si no la historia no cuadra). La primera era una chica de cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta, el segundo era un chico de cabello negro recogido en una cola y de ojos rojos ¬ (NdlA: A la autora le ha dado un deshidratación, esperen mientras vuelve del hospital, gracias). Seguidamente venían dos personas mas, acarreadas de maletas. Como una mula cuando la cargas hasta los topes, o el coche cuando te vas de camping.

.- ¿Por que coño tenemos que llevar nosotros las maletas!- pregunto Kisame enfadado como una mona

.- Pues por que te ha tocado y punto- dijo Deidara amenazante, como si te quejas otra vez te meto un pajarraco de los míos dentro el bañador y veras tu, un poco bruta la tía ¬¬- A mas, fíjate en Sasori, el no se queja—dijo ella señalándolo con la cabeza

.- ¿Talvez por que le has puesto un pañuelo alrededor de la boca y no puede hablar!- exclamo Kisame

.- Bueno, eso también lo explica...- dijo ella tocándose la barbilla, haciendo que pensaba

.- Oye... no se como lo veis, pero tenemos que robarles las habitaciones a alguien... por que no quedan- dijo Itachi

.- A si! Es verdad!- Exclamo Deidara

Kisame e Itachi se llevaron los ojos al cielo

.- Tu! Vengare a mi clan!- Grito Sasuke saliendo disparado hacia Itachi, Itachi se giro lentamente sin hacerle caso a su hermano menor

.- Ah! Hay dos Sasukes/Itachis!- en la primera opción, lo gritaron Sakura e Ino, en la segunda Deidara.

.- Alto! Sasuke, no te tienes que dejar llevar por lo impulsos y...- empezó Kakashi

.- Yo lo que quiero es matar a mi hermano, no aprender psicología de la humanidad ¬¬- dijo Sasuke

.- ¿Veo doble?- pregunto Deidara frotándose los ojos

.- Baka, es el hermano pequeño de Itachi-san ¬¬- dijo Kisame

.- ¿Y tu por que no me lo decías!- le grito Deidara a Sasori

.- Hamph mpf phmf nugf mhsti

A todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza, Deidara flipaba colores

.- Eso no es verdad, si fueras un ninja te sacarías tu mismo el pañuelo- le replico la chica

.- Hamph mpf phmf nugf mhsti

.- Bueno, ya te desato... ¬¬- dicho esto la chica se acerco y le quito el aprisionamiento de la boca y de las manos

.- ¿Lo llevaba atado?- pregunto Itachi

.- Si, Deidara es muy sofisticada- dijo Kisame

.- Gr... A que te doy! Sardinator!

.- ¿Que me has llamado?

.- Sardinator

.- Veras tu! Bruja!- Kisame salio corriendo detrás de Deidara, sin darse cuentas los dos se cayeron dentro de la piscina, mientras que a todos les caían gotitas por la cabeza

.- ¿Y estos son criminales buscados? Si dan mas la nota que Gaara bailando sevillanas...- susurro Ani

.- ¿Que has dicho?- replico Gaara enfadado

.- ¿Yo? Nada... nada...- se intento excusar el chico, imaginándose a Gaara bailando sevillanas

.- Ani, basta- Kuroko le dio un tortazo en la nuca

.- Ay...

_Holas a todos! Otra vez, gracias por leer el fic, espero que os aya hecho gracia, por que yo escribiéndolo me lo pase muy bien, este Cáp. Era un poquito mas corto, pero el siguiente, espero que sea muchísimo más largo, lo intentare. Enga Dws! Y dejad reviews para lo bueno y para lo malo!_

_Ankin_


	8. Problematico

Holasssssss! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí… bueno, hace poquito que actualicé pero bueno, me vino la inspiración y quise esribir fic, a mas, de que me animaron los reviews… espero que este Cáp. os guste por que yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo… bueno, y que los review me alegraron mucho! Así que mandar mas plis! XD… no haced lo que queráis, bueno, aquí va el fic

**Las Vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 8: Problemático**

**Recordemos…**

.- Ani, basta- Kuroko le dio un tortazo en la nuca

.- Ay...- Ani se froto la cabeza, la chica era bastante bruta, recordemos el incidente con las maletas

.- Itachi… será mejor que lo vayamos a buscar… por que Deidara con el agua no se lleva muy bien¿Sabes? Y Kisame se lleva estupendamente… creo yo que por pasar demasiado tiempo en el agua se le ha quedado esa cara… o eso o verdaderamente es un Sardinator…- Sasori se puso en postura de pensar

.- Maldito seas tiburón de poco monta… mira que tener que ir mojada todo el día…- susurro Deidara saliendo por las escaleras- Ay!- Como el traje de Akatsuki era largo y grande, pues al empaparse pesaba mas que un muerto, así que la chica se cayo de espaldas, pero justamente Kisame pasaba nadando por debajo.

.- ¿Pero qué?- **PLONC**- Deidara se cayo encima de Kisame y los dos acabaron inconscientes.

.- Baka- susurro Sasori mientras iba para la piscina

.- Ehem…- Ani se aclaro la garganta y se llevo una mano atrás, como buscando algo en el porta shuriken, bueno, ahí llevan vete tu a saber que, por que cada uno saca algo diferente… XD

.- Ani, ahora no estamos de servicio, deja en paz las esposas, que ahora no es momento de utilizarlas

A Ani le cayo una gota por la cabeza, la chica era aguda, eso o tenia ojos en la espalda, por que ella estaba de espaldas a el mirando como un pobre Sasori, agotado, intentaba sacar los dos cuerpos inertes de los otros dos componentes de ''Akatsuki'', pero en un intento fallido, se resbalo con el agua y se cayo dentro de la piscina, dándose con el bordillo en la cabeza y quedándose inconsciente el tambien.

.- Serán tontos…- susurro Kuroko- Bueno, a lo que iba- se giro para el chico- deja estar lo que ibas a hacer.- Contrariado, Ani se guardo las esposas

.- Estaba a huevo…- susurro instantes antes de encontrarse con un kunai en la garganta antes de darse cuenta

.- _Es rápida…_- pensó Itachi

El kunai se acerco mas a la garganta del chico, que estaba azul del miedo

Iruka miraba a los dos chicos y después a los de la piscina, finalmente opto por ir a ayudar a Ani.

.- Esto… Kuroko… no tenemos que ir tan lejos… deja en paz a Ani…- susurro intentando calmar a la chica

.- ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?- pregunto Kuroko mirando de reojo a Itachi

.- No creo que te importe mucho- susurro helado

.- Ani! Haz tu faena coño!- y empujó de una patada a Ani, del susto todavía no se controlaba mucho y se cayo encima de Itachi

.- Au! Serás bruta tía!- le grito Itachi

.- Jodete… eso te pasa por ser insolente conmigo- dijo mientras se guardaba el kunai y se sentaba en un sofá

.- Er… No le hagas nada… es solo que ella es un poco…, rectifico, muy temperamental… y si la enfadas pues te toca recibir… por favor… no luches con ella…- Ani tenia la posición de rezar

.- Primera, no me puedo mover por que te tengo encima, segunda, tengo que investigar mas a esa tía y tercera, esta buenísima y es muy guapa, así que tranki, no le haré nada, por ahora…- susurro con cara de pervertido

Ani lo miro y se levanto

.- A este tío lo ha trastocado el porrazo…- susurro por debajo de la voz

.- Imbecil

.- Tu

.- Callaos

.- Imbecil tu también

.- Sasori! Ahora somos los dos imbeciles!- Grito Kisame poniéndose al lado de Sasori y cojiendolo del cuello mientras iba saltando estilo Heidi hacia los demás

.- Imbeciles los dos- susurro Deidara mientras entraba dentro del hotel y se sentaba en un sillón cerca de los otros, instantáneamente todos se apretujaron mas contra el lado opuesto de ella

.- La tía tiene su morbo…- susurro Kiba mirándola, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kurenai

.- Au…- Kiba se froto la cabeza

.- Disculpen…- la recepcionista se acerco a los jounins, Iruka y Ani

.- ¿Si?- pregunto Asuma

.- Es que con estos cuatro chicos que han venido… no nos quedan habitaciones… y como veo que se conocen… pues que si no seria mucha molestia pedirles que se repartieran de nuevo las habitaciones… abría mas por supuesto y serian diferentes…

.- ¿Qué…?- Los adultos flipaban colores

.- ¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto corriendo hacia los mayores

.- ¿Ha-habla… en serio…?- pregunto Kurenai tragando saliva

.- Si, eso si, los recompensaríamos enormemente por este incidente… lo sentimos mucho, de veras…- la mujer izo una reverencia

.- Bueno, esperese un momento, que lo hablamos…- dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza

.- Chicos, acercaros!- Dijo Iruka mientras Ani se pensaba un buen discurso para explicarles las cosas- Er…- Iruka se quedo blanco al intentar llamar la atención de los de Akatsuki

.- Deja, ya lo hago yo…- susurro Kakashi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chunnin, haciéndolo enrojecer

Kakashi abrió la boca

.- Tranquilo, ya sabemos que teníamos que venir, nos lo ha dicho aquella mujer- dijo Itachi sentándose en un sillón

.- Deidara! Deja estar el vestido y ven pa'ca!- le grito Sasori

.- Ya va… ya va!- Deidara se acerco y se sentó

.- Bueno, pues que los del hotel están faltos de habitaciones y nos tendríamos que volver a repartir…- dijo Iruka

.- Dicho de una manera mas clara y directa- Ani se aclaro la garganta- Que tenemos que compartir habitación con estos de aquí- Acabo Ani señalando los miembros de Akatsuki

.- Mientras que me toque con con un tio bueno como Itachi, Sasuke-kun, Ani, Neji o algún otro que este bueno yo no me quejo…- susurro Ino mientras ella y Sakura daban saltitos de alegría

.- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?- Deidara no se había enterado

.- Pues que tenemos que compartir habitación con ellos- dijo Kisame

.- Mientras que no me toque contigo estaré contenta- dijo ella volviéndose a sentar

.- Gr…

.- Bueno, yo había pensado de volver a hacer el sorteo y…- empezó Ani- los que estáis en la suite también os movéis, y ahora no habrá suite para nadie- dijo Ani viendo que Gaara iba a replicar

.- No iba a decir eso… ¬¬, iba a decir que el sorteo será mas equilibrado¿No?- pregunto

.- Si, claro, esta vez cada uno ira sacando un papel…

.- ¿Y volvemos a estar separados por sexos?- pregunto Shino

.- Si, claro- respondió Kurenai

Sakura e Ino se llevaron un chasco

.- Yo creo que tendría mas gracia, bueno, nos conoceríamos mejor… si estuviéramos juntos, bueno, digo que no nos separéis por sexos…- empezó Sakura y acabo Ino

.- Bueno, es otra opción…- dijo Temari apoyándolas, les guiño un ojo a las chicas. Tenten tambien tenia ganas de compartir habitación con los chicos buenos, asi que se apiño con las otras tres.

.- Er… no se… chicos¿Estáis de acuerdo?- pregunto Ani

Como era de esperar, mayoría absoluta de si en los chicos

.- Bueno, los chicos de acuerdo- dijo Ani

.- Pues bien, dicho y echo, nos toca a todos juntos- Kisame se levanto pero Sasori e Itachi lo cojieron cada uno por una oreja y lo bajaron hasta el asiento

.- Tendrá que preguntar a las demás chicas…- susurro Sasori mientras Kisame se frotaba las orejas

.- Brutos- susurro

.- Bueno… ¿Chicas estáis de acuerdo?

.- … depende con quien me toque me quejo- dijo Deidara

.- Yo lo mismo- dijo Kuroko

.- ¿Hinata?- pregunto Iruka con voz dulce

.- Yo tampoco quiero que me toque con alguien que no conozco…- susurro la chica

.- ¿Kurenai?

.- Bueno, si, acepto la propuesta

.- Bien- Kisame se izo ilusiones

.- A ti te metemos de cabeza dentro del armario, dobe- dijo Sasori

.- Bueno, a hacer los sorteos…- dijo Ani sacando de vete tu a saber donde las cajitas-urnas

.- No hace falta que hagáis sorteo… un grupo nombroso abandona el hotel y deja una habitación libre… y era una habitación de cabida de mucha gente… y vosotros cabéis todos en esa habitación…- dijo la mujer de recepción

.- Bueno, pues así no tenemos que hacer sorteo…- dijo Shikamaru

Ani se llevo un chasco

Sakura, Ino y Temari daban saltos de alegría, les tocaría compartir habitación con unos tíos buenísimos. (Algunos, por que otros… XD)

Todos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación, era la planta 6, habitación 69

A todos les cayó una gotita por la cabeza

.- El número no es el mas indicado…- susurro Sasuke

.- Bueno, eso da igual…- dijo Kakashi más contento que unas pascuas

Ani abrió la puerta, la habitación era enorme, al entrar tenia un salón enorme y una cocina también enorme, después, corriendo una puerta corrediza situada a un lado, había una enorme habitación, con literas. (No se si en castellano se escribe así… bueno, si no sabéis que es pues es una cama con otra encima, en la cual pueden dormir dos personas.) La habitación era tipo la otra, de madera, bien decorada e iluminada. Tenía una terraza que daba a la piscina con unas cuantas tumbonas y alguna que otra hamaca.

.- Guau…- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

.- Alto!- Grito Ani mientras e le iluminaba la cara- Vamos a sortear las literas. Al cabo de poco ya veías a todos sentados en coro en el suelo, como los indios cuando hacen una reunión, con una urna en medio

.- Una pregunta estupida…- empezó Kisame

.- Si es estupida… ¿Para que coño preguntas?- le soltó Deidara

.- … Bueno¿Cómo vamos a hacer el sorteo?

A todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza

.- Para eso hay una urna en medio… ¬¬- dijo Itachi

.- Ams…

.- Bueno…, a ver…- Ani empezó a hablar pero Kisame lo corto- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto

.- ¿Vamos a dormir en una parte de la habitación los chicos y el la otra las chicas?

.- Si, claro, para evitar cosas raras… aunque me da a mi que eso da igual…- dijo Ani mirando de reojo a Naruto y Sasuke, Kakashi e Iruka

.- Bueno, si no hay mas interrupciones… A ver, ahora Iruka os repartirá un papel y un boli a cada uno, tenéis que escribir vuestro nombre y meterlo dentro de la urna, y no se vale escribir diez papeles para que tengas mas suerte y te toque al lado de alguien al que quieres que te toque- Acabo Ani mirando como Sakura e Ino escribían diez papelitos con su nombre, las chicas captaron la indirecta y metieron dentro de la urna de las chicas un papelito cada uno.

Al cabo de poco todos habían dejado su nombre dentro de la urna, así que Ani se acerco a la urna de los chicos y saco un papelito

.- A ver… en la litera de más a la pared, es decir, la puerta del baño, del lado derecho, dormirán Kiba arriba y Shino abajo…

.- ¿Y Akamaru?- pregunto Kiba

.- En la sala de al lado, donde están los sofás- le respondió Kurenai

.- Lo siento Akamaru, no podrás dormir conmigo…- Kiba abrazo mas a Akamaru, apretándolo contra su pecho

.- Er… Bueno, sigo- Ani continuo, al lado de Kiba y Shino dormirán Chouji arriba y Shikamaru abajo…

.- ¿No seria mejor al revés?- soltó Kisame

El grupo de la misión rescate a Sasuke, (NdlA: en este fic representa que encontraron a Sasuke y lo devolvieron de vuelta a Konoha, y Sakura ha estado entrenada por Tsunade, Naruto por Jiraiya y Sasuke por Kakashi, lo digo por si mas adelante hay cosas que no cuadran bien… n-n) se tiraron encima de Kisame y le taparon la boca

.- Como se te ocurre decirle eso! El se enfada mucho cuando le dicen que esta gordo… si no pregúntale a Jiroubou, del Sonido…- susurro Shikamaru

.- Bueno, bueno, no lo sabia…- dijo Kisame

.- No estoy gordo! Solo tengo los huesos anchos!- Grito Chouji dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza

.- Tranquilo Chouji, ese tío pez ya se ha disculpado…- Shikamaru corrió a parar a Chouji

.- ¿A quien llamas tío pez?- Grito enfadado Kisame a Shikamaru

.- Jajaja, el chico de la coleta tiene razón! Jajaja, ya hay alguien que también lo piensa!- Deidara se reía de Kisame

.- Gr… Bruja

.- Baka

.- Dobe

.- Pedazo de baka repleto de pieles inmundas- By una amiga mía, es que me ha salido solo… -.-U

.- -.-U… Bueno, yo sigo… luego ya os aclarareis…- Ani continuo, pero Kisame levanto la mano- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con voz de desesperación

.- Pues que no has aclarado quien va abajo y quien va arriba…

.- ¿Y eso que mas da!- Un poquito mas y Kisame acaba sin cabeza, de no ser por que Itachi lo paro, Sasori le hubiera dado tal tortazo con la marioneta que dejaba a Kisame sin cabeza

.- Basta- susurro y se sentó- Y tú no digas más tonterías…- le susurro Itachi a Kisame

.- …- Kisame y Sasori se sentaron en sus sitios

.- Hoy no me dejáis ni decir una frase seguida…- susurro Ani- A ver… al lado de Chouji y Shikamaru… irán… Naruto arriba, Sasuke abajo¿Alguna queja?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta, supuso que nadie se quería quejar- Al lado… Yo arriba e Itachi abajo…

Por un momento la habitación se quedo en silencio, aquella noche el mini espacio entre literas de abajo seria un campo de batalla.

.- En buen sitio me he ido a meter…- susurro Ani mientras le caía una gota por la cabeza- A ver…, pasamos a la banda izquierda, el lado que da mas a la pared… delante de Kiba y Shino irán… Asuma arriba, Gai abajo, al lado, Kakashi arriba, Iruka abajo…

.- Jajaja, Kakashi, hoy perderás contra mi, te pienso ganar a ver quien tarda mas en dormirse!- Dijo Gai señalando a Kakashi con un dedo, su típica pose vaya.

.- ¿Decías algo?- Kakashi se giro hacia Gai

.- Buah! Su siempre típica expresión de tío guay!- A Gai el cayeron unos lagrimones

.- Es-este tío no esta bien…- susurro Sasori con cara de asustado mirando a Gai, que estaba a su lado

.- Déjalo… ya te acostumbraras…- dijo Asuma moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro y poniendo los brazos como diciendo es un caso que no tiene remedio.

.- Bueno, yo sigo… al lado de Asuma y Gai, irán… Gaara arriba, Kankurou abajo, al lado… Kisame arriba, Sasori abajo… y al lado de ellos… Lee arriba. Neji abajo- Acabo Ani- Bueno, esos son los sitios de los chicos, ahora las chicas…- Ani dejo de banda la urna de los chicos y cojio un papelito de la urna de las chicas- Al lado mío y de Itachi… Sakura arriba…

.- Toma ya! Me ha tocado al lado de dos tíos buenísimos!- Sakura daba saltos de alegría

Ino cruzo los dedos, quería ir ella debajo de Sakura… no era Sasuke, pero Itachi era muy parecido a Sasuke.

.- Debajo de Sakura… Kuroko- Ino se llevo un chasco, en cambio a Itachi se le ilumino la cara

.-_ Así_ _la podré molestar un rato…- _pensó

.- Bueno… en la litera de al lado, Ino arriba, Deidara abajo…- _Vaya combinación, un_ _miembro del ANBU entremedio de dos miembros de Akatsuki…_- pensó Ani mirando de reojo a Kuroko (NdlA: Se refiere a Kuroko cuando dice lo de la combinación rara XD…)- Bueno, pasamos al lado izquierdo… al lado de Lee y Neji… Tenten arriba, Temari abajo y para acabar, al lado… Hinata arriba, Kurenai abajo- Ani aparto todos los papelitos- Como vea a alguien que no cumple con el sitio que le toca se las carga, pero bien, y nada de jueguecitos raros por la noches… que todos lo vamos a oír…- Dijo Ani advirtiéndoles a todos

.- Pero si tu serás el primero en romper la norma!- le dijo Kankurou

.- ¿Eh?

.- Tienes a Kuroko al lado… ¬¬

.- ¿Y?

.- ¿No es tu novia?

La cara de Ani se puso roja y Kankurou salio volando por los aires y suerte tuvo que cayo encima de una litera, Kuroko el había dado un puñetazo

.- Que te quede claro… Ani no es mi novio, solo es mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, y la única relación que tenemos es que yo soy su jefa y el mi subordinado mas directo, por lo tanto tenemos que ir juntos a todos los sitios…- susurro con voz helada Kuroko

.- Bueno, ya me queda claro… -.-U- _Para llevarle la contraria…_- pensó Kankurou

.- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a comer…- dijo Asuma con voz nerviosa intentando para la situación que se había formado

.- Es verdad, con la tontería no hemos desayunado…- dijo Naruto tocándose el estomago

.- Tengo hambre…- se quejo Chouji

.- Aguántate- le soltó Asuma

.- Estoy en un desierto en el cual no hay agua ni comida… estoy desesperado…- susurro Chouji

**Ploc**

Chouji recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ino, Shikamaru y Asuma

.- Dobe

.- Un momento!- Dijo Ani mientras todos se giraban a mirarlo- ¿Quién guarda la llave de la habitación?- pregunto

Todos se giraron para la puerta, Ani se tomo eso como un me toca guardarla a mi…

_Arf… Arf… Arf… Estoy agotada, lo que me ha costado… y encima esta tarde se me ha borrado una pagina… Toy agotada, pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el Cáp., y mas largo, el Cáp. mas largo que he hecho… XD, Bueno, espero que os aya gustado, yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo, y espero que a vosotros os haya gustado… jejeje, bueno, dejad reviews! Para lo bueno o para lo malo, da igual, Me alegrareis el día y me daréis ánimos a hacer otro Cáp., yo a este fic no le veo final… XD… Bueno, nos vemos!_

_A si, voy a contestar los reviews desde el Cáp. 6…, me retrase… Sumimasen… ya que me he puesto… XD_

**_Cáp. 6:_**

_**Guety:** Pues eso de que se líen Asuma y Kurenai en este fic… Bueno, ya se vera… si no léete mi otro fic llamado Simplemente por que eres tu, que en ese se casan n.n, Bueno, no te preocupes, habrá ShikaTema y SasuNaru, eso no lo dudes n.n, Gracias por el review!_

_**jaide112:** Pues lo siento chica… no habrá SasuSaku… si quieres que te diga la verdad prefiero a Sakura con Lee… Bueno, gracias por el review! Y seguiré escribiendo… jejeje_

_**Miaru:** Mi Miaru-Chan! Cuanto tiempo chica! XD… Te perdono por lo de la disco… XD, Bueno, lemon lo que se dice lemon… no creo que vaya a haber… por que tal y como están las habitaciones en este momento… rectifico, la habitación… XD, aunque a lo mejor los hago perder por medio el bosque y… Jajaja, bueno, ya se vera, Besos wapa! Y Arigato x el review!_

_**HarunoSakura91:** Bueno, te dijo lo mismo que Jaide112… no se si a ti te gusta el SasuSaku… xro por si un caso… no creo que haya… y Gracias por leer el fic, y eso de las parejas… es verdad que son raras… xro son wapas, jejeje, Arigato por el Review_

_**Soky: **Bueno, pues actualizad esta… y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Bueno, Arigato x el review! Y recuperate del estrés! XD…_

**_Cáp. 7:_**

_**Temari-Shikamaru:** Bueno, respecto a Sasori, la verdad es que si que es mono! Xro el tío muy malo… XD, en cuanto a Deidara… mientras que nadie me afirme con una teoría concreta de que es tío yo la voy poniendo como chica… XD, espero que sea una chica… hará falta esperar hasta el anime para saber de que sexo es? XD… espero que no por que al paso que vamos… XD, pero igualmente Gracias x avisarme, n-n, Arigato x el review_

_**Sabaku no Kimera:** Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el Cáp., muchísimo mas largo! XD, a mi el principio también me gusta mucho…y puesto lo de Akatsuki… es que ahora ma pillao por meterlos en los fics… XD, y eso que los pongo de tontos es pa dar humor, jejeje_

_**Dark Rinoa Chan:** Me alegra mucho que te guste… ya he leído tu otro review y Thanks! Bueno, el nuevo Cáp. aquí esta, espero que te haya viciado mas… XD, es broma, bueno Arigato x los reviews, de este fic y del otro!_

_**Himae: **Se me hace raro hablar contigo en castellano, xro bueno, al final puse lo de pedazo de vaca repleta de pieles inmundas… XD, y bueno, aquí tienes el fic, se te ha acabado el chollo… XD, Bueno, espero que te guste y pásame tu fic! Que me tienes desespera! XD_

_Ankin_


	9. Ni ordenando se esta tranquilo

_Wenas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Bueno, como no tengo nada que explicar diré que espero que os guste este Cáp. y que Gracias por los reviews! Me alegran mucho! Bueno, y que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, que son de Masashi-sempai, bueno, nos vemos mas abajo!_

**

* * *

****Las Vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 9: Ni ordenando uno esta tranquilo…**

**Recordemos…**

.- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a comer…- dijo Asuma

.- Oks- respondieron todos

El grupo de ninjas se encamino al comedor, pero como era de esperar se tenían que repartir las mesas. Ani se volvió a ilusionar

.- A este tío le encanta hacer sorteos…- susurro Kisame por lo bajito a Deidara

.- Parece ser que si…- le respondió ella

.- No- Kurenai lo paro antes de que el chico pudiera sacar una caja-urna

.- Aix…- Ani se llevo un chasco

.- A ver… os ponéis donde os de la gana, ya que como es la hora de comer vais donde queráis- dijo Kurenai entrando en el comedor mientras a todos les caía una gotita por la cabeza

Cuando todos se aclararon para ver donde se sentaban, se fueron a coger la comida, un hombre se acerco y rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Hinata. La chica estaba quieta del miedo

.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a jugar un poquito…?- pregunto con voz sensual, recibiendo a cambio un puñetazo en toda la cara

.- Pervertido! Como vuelvas a tocar a Hinata-Chan te las cargas viejo verde!- Sakura le metió un puñetazo de los suyos dejando a todos con la boca abierta. A Kankurou se le cayó la comida de la boca.

.- Que bruta la tía!- susurro Deidara

Kisame se fijo de repente que la sopa que se estaba comiendo tenia un tono azulado claro

.- En teoría… ¿La sopa no es de color marrón claro?- pregunto

Sasori lo miro extrañado, seguidamente la sopa y por ultimo la plaqueta donde se anunciaba la sopa. En letras grandes y de color negro chillón ponía:

**ESPECIAL DEL DIA:**

**Sopa de Tiburón**

Sasori se atraganto con el pan

.- ¿Pasa algo Sasori?- pregunto Kisame

Este solo señalo el cartel, haciendo que todos los otros tres componentes de Akatsuki se giraran a mirar el cartel. Itachi se quedo sin expresión, Deidara se rió y Kisame… pues a Kisame le dio un chungo… XD

Las otras mesas se giraron (Componentes de las mesas) a ver por que demonios Sasori le tiraba agua en la cara a Kisame, para que este se despertara del chungo que le había dado… XD. Entonces vieron que Deidara se ría.

.- ¿Qué les pasa a esos¿Y que le ha pasado al tío-pez?- pregunto Naruto mirándolos

.- Déjalos, son tontos- Sasuke continuo comiéndose su ensalada

Después de que Kisame recuperara el conocimiento… (Les costo como media hora y gastaron 4 botellas de litro enteras por hacerlo volver a la normalidad…) Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a la habitación

.- A ver… ¿Y Ani?- pregunto Asuma girándose a Kuroko, que estaba apoyada contra la pared

.- Kuroko…!- Asuma movió una mano delante de los ojos de la chica

.- A mi no me preguntes, no tengo idea de donde esta- respondió

.- Pues vamos bien…- susurro Kakashi

Ani apareció por la otra punta del pasillo junto con Sakura e Ino.

.- Hemos estado mirando las instalaciones, resulta que había una parte a la que no habíamos ido!- exclamo Ani

.- ¿Ah si¿Y que es?- pregunto ilusionado Naruto

.- Unos baños termales

.- Hia!- Neji dio un bote de alegría levantando el puño, todos lo miraron con cara rara

.- Er… es que el de casa es muy viejo y como estas instalaciones son nuevas pues…- se intento excusar mientras se ponía rojo y los demás lo miraban como diciendo: Lo que tú digas chaval…

.- ¿Y donde están?- pregunto Naruto

.- Pues has de bajar hasta recepción, coger el ascensor, picar planta -2, salir, coger el pasillo de la derecha, luego la izquierda, luego la derecha, la izquierda, atravesar una puerta que pone acceso a baños, luego tienes dos pasillos a elegir, baños interiores, exteriores, después hay agua fría, agua caliente y agua templada, después, baño de niños, 3-8 años, baño personas adolescentes, 9-30 años (Que una persona de treinta años no tiene nada de adolescente pero bueno…) otro baño para adultos 31-50 y baño para viejos, 51 años en adelante, obviamente puedes pillar el que te de la gana pero bueno… y luego, baño masculino, femenino y mixto- Acabo Sakura

Todos se quedaron medio tontos por la larga explicación

.- ¿Hay baño mixto?- Kisame se recupero del todo de su trauma con la sopa

.- Era broma- dijo Sakura

.- Solo hemos visto que ponía accesos a baños, todo eso era una trola- Kisame y muchos otros se llevaron un buen chasco.

.- Los hombres son unos pervertidos, no te enamores de alguien así de pervertido…- le susurro Kurenai a Kuroko. La chica la miro extrañada

.- Voy a ver lo de los baños- dicho esto se fue

.- Te acompaño!- Itachi atrapo a la chica en la mitad del pasillo

.- Argh! Tu¿Por qué tienes que venir tu?- le pregunto enfadada la chica

.- Pues por que me suena haberte visto en algún otro lado… pero no se donde… y lo quiero confirmar… ¿Qué edad tienes?

.- 22

.- ¿Los mismos que yo?- Itachi se sorprendió, recordemos que como los otros tienen 17, Itachi tendría ya 22, me encantaría verlo a esa edad! ¬ XD…- Parece que tengas 15…- susurro mirando a la chica mas de cerca- Aunque eres bastante alta…- la midió comparándola con el

.- ¿Quieres parar de hacer el burro en medio el pasillo y de decir gilipolleces?- la chica estaba de mal humor

.- Bueno, bueno… gastas muy mala hostia tu!

.- …

.- Pero me gusta

.- !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los demás estaban en la habitación, ordenando sus cosas y su ropa, cada uno tenia un mini-armario para el solo. Sasuke estaba inclinado metiendo su ropa en su mini-armario cuando Naruto se le cayó encima, quedando Sasuke debajo y Naruto como si lo montara a caballo.

.- Baka! Quitate de encima mío!- grito Sasuke captando la atención de todos

.- Bueno… ¬¬ Es que me he caído…

.- Pues vigila mas- Al levantarse Naruto pudo observar que la camiseta del Uchiha menor se le había subido, así que al girarse para Naruto se le vio un abdomen bien formado. Naruto enrojeció, Sasuke parecía un bombón muy cremoso. Naruto negó con la cabeza

.- _Vaya pensamientos tengo yo…_- pensó- _((¿No será que te gusta el Uchiha?))_- le pregunto Kyubi- Tu a callar maldito zorro- esto ultimo lo dijo con voz alta

Los demás lo miraron con cara rara, mientras lo que sabían lo del Kyubi esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

.- Sasori…- Kisame estaba subido en la cama de arriba

.- Mira que eres pesado… ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Sasori medio asqueado por que no encontraba su pijama

.- Aquí hay muchas chicas guapas…- empezó

.- No te hagas ideas, antes se harían lesbianas que liarse contigo- A mas…- añadió sacando un pijama de color rosa fucsia- ¿Eh?- pregunto extrañado mirando el pijama a la vez que Deidara sacaba un pijama de color rojo- Deidara! Devuelveme mi pijama!- le grito a la chica mientras iba hacia ella, pero se tropezó con el zapato de alguien y la marioneta que siempre llevaba puesta se desmonto ahí en medio.

Kankurou, que iba medio borracho piso una parte de la marioneta, aparte de rompiéndola, se izo sangre en el pie

.- Au¿Qué coño hace una marioneta aquí?- dijo haciendo el intento de enfocar la parte que acababa de pisar- ¿Es una parte de Karasu y Kuro Ari?- se giro hacia su litera y vio que sus dos marionetas estaban sobre su cama- No… entonces ¿De quien son?- pregunto

Una mano de un niño se levanto, debajo de las ropas de Akatsuki

.- Mía- exclamo una vocecita

.- ¿Uh?- Kankurou intento enfocar la vista

Sasori salio de debajo de las ropas y apareció con el cuerpo que sale en el Cáp. 266 del manga, y quien no lo haya leído pues lo siento, pero no quiero deciros yo lo que pasa n.-, todos se quedaron sin habla, a Kankurou le cayo la botella de Sake.

.- ¿Sasori?- pregunto extrañado Kisame

Sasori se acerco a los restos de la marioneta, de un golpe la reformo y se la volvió a poner, dejando ver su ya habitual rostro.

.- De la otra forma estas mas mono- dijo Deidara mientras entaforaba en el armario un jersey con estampado de nubecitas, como el uniforme de Akatsuki vaya- Vaya mierda armarios…- susurro mirando como el armario ya no daba para meter mas ropa- Entonces se dio cuanta de que Ino utilizaba medio armario de mas- Ino, guapa, me parece a mi que has traído demasiada ropa…- dijo mirando hacia arriba, recordemos que Ino duerme encima suyo

.- Quiero conquistar a Sasuke-kun- dijo organizando mas pilas de ropa

.- Pues el armario no da para mas…- dijo mirando las pilas de ropa de Ino

.- ¿Y si los meto en el armario de Kuroko?- pensó en voz alta

.- Yo de ti no lo haría, te enviara a la mierda- Las tres chicas, Ino, Sakura y Deidara miraron a Ani, que estaba subido en su litera organizando su ropa- lo digo por experiencia…- dijo al ver como lo miraban las chicas y metió su ropa dentro del armario

.- Sasori, devuelveme mi pijama!- Deidara se fue a buscar su pijama

De mientras… en la otra punta de la habitación…

.- Gai… ¿Es que no tienes mas ropa?- pregunto Asuma mirando como Gai intentaba entaforar dentro del armario un montón de trajes verdes igual que los que llevaba siempre

.- Es que este es el único conjunto que resalta mi belleza, estilo y figura- dijo haciendo pose de modelo y caminando como si estuviera en una pasarela

.- ¿Qué figura¿Qué estilo¿Qué porras?- A Asuma casi le da un chungo al ver que Gai le mandaba un beso con los labios con pose de chica sexy (Intentando)

.- Naruto… pásame mi zapato por favor…- susurro Sasuke con la cabeza metida dentro del armario

Naruto le dio el zapato

.- Toma! Ya la has palmao cucaracha cojonera- dijo Sasuke sacando la cabeza del armario y enviando la cucaracha a la cama de Kankurou

A Naruto le cayó una gota por la cabeza

.- Sasuke… era por eso que estabas sacando la ropa como un desesperado de dentro del armario?- pregunto Naruto mirando a Sasuke, este se giro para su cama y vio el despilfarro de ropa que había armado el solo, camisetas tiradas de cualquier manera sobre la cama, pantalones, bañadores, toallas, hasta una revista titulada ''Todo sobre las serpientes'' que vete tu a saber de donde había salido…, A Sasuke le cayó una gotaza por la cabeza

.- Bueno, ahora se recoge!- dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza- _Vaya ganas_- pensó con cara asqueada

.- u.uU- a Naruto le cayo una gotaza por la cabeza

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.- ¿Aquí hay unos baños?- pregunto Itachi en medio de un pasillo lleno de puertas mirando a todos los lados, intentando buscar la puerta

.- Si, allí- Kuroko señalo una puerta que ponía

**BAÑOS TERMALES**

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia allí y abrieron la puerta. Entraron en un pasillo, lo tiraron recto y llegaron a los vestuarios, los dos corrieron la puerta y entraron dentro de los baños, eran una pasada! Eran enormes, y el suelo del vestuario estaba recubierto de madera, muy bonito, los baños eran descubiertos y se podía ver como, lentamente, el Sol se dirigía a las montañas para esconderse. (Era por la tarde, 5 o 6 más o menos)

.- Guau…- susurraron los dos saliendo de los baños y encaminándose a la habitación

En la habitación…

Kankurou paseaba borracho entre las literas, de cuando en cuando soltaba un hip, resumiendo, iba borracho perdido y la botella de Sake no sabemos de donde la saco.

.- Kankurou… ¿Has ordenado ya tu ropa?- le pregunto Temari mientras el paseaba delante de su cama y la de Tenten

.- No- contesto feliz

La puerta se abrió y entraron Itachi y Kuroko

.- ¿Habéis encontrado los baños?- les pregunto Kurenai. La chica asintió con la cabeza

.- Son enormes y muy bonitos

.- Itachi-san!- Kisame se tiro encima de el haciéndolo caer al suelo, todos se giraron a ver que había pasado- ¿Hay baños mixtos?- pregunto ilusionado mientras le caía la baba como a Gluttony de Full Metal Alchemist, lo digo por si alguien lo ha visto, seria ese tipo de cara

.- Creo, no se, no lo hemos mirado

.- ¿Haciendo vida social aparte de con nosotros?- Sasori se acerco a ellos y miro a Kuroko y seguidamente a Itachi

.- La conozco de algo… y me parece que de nada bueno…- dijo mirando a la chica

Los otros dos se miraron entre si con cara de no entender nada

.- Kakashi…

.- ¿Qué?- respondió este sacando una cabeza por un lado de la cama

.- Pues veras… es que yo nunca he dormido en una litera… y ¿Qué si mañana puedo dormir yo arriba?- pregunto Iruka mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, Kakashi puso su ojito feliz

.- Claro!

Iruka sonrió

.- Asuma… Asuma… Asuma…- Gai iba suplicando por toda la habitación detrás de Asuma

.- Que no te dejo dormir arriba, que duermo yo, que debajo no puedo fumar…- se excuso Asuma

.- Arriba tampoco ¬¬, no se lo que harías en la otra habitación, pero aquí no se fuma- Kurenai le arranco el cigarro de la boca, Asuma puso ojos llorosos de que lo separaran de su amado cigarro. Kurenai le dio una calada al tabaco y se fue a la sala donde apago el cigarro

Asuma lloraba de tristeza

.- ¿Ahora me dejas dormir arriba?- pregunto Gai ilusionado

.- No!- Asuma se fue para su cama y cojio otro cigarro, escondiéndoselo mientras se cruzaba con Kurenai, se fue a la terraza y lo encendió.

.- Esto es vida…- suspiro dejando ir el humo

.- Eto… Gaara-kun, sin querer he cojido tu pijama…- Hinata hablaba desde abajo la litera

.- ¿Eh?- la cabeza de Gaara asomo por arriba- ¿Lo tenias tu? Menos mal, me pensaba que lo había perdido…- Gaara bajo de la cama y cojio el pijama que Hinata tenia entre los brazos- Arigato- y le dio un beso, Hinata se sonrojo

En eso que a Hinata le dio por girar la cabeza, y vio la cucaracha en la cama de Kankurou

.- Ah!- Pego un grito y se abrazo a Gaara

.- ¿Qué pasa?- Neji salto por encima de la cama de Kisame y bajo hasta quedar al lado de su prima

.- Tu! Maldito niño! Luego te acuerdas! Y la ropa me la vas a doblar tu!- Kisame bravo como un toro al ver que por el salto que Neji había dado su ropa doblada ''si es que se le puede llamar doblada...'' estaba espurreada encima de la cama

- Si lo único que habías echo era desperdiciarla encima de la cama… ¬¬- le contesto Sasori cojiendo una pieza de la marioneta y poniéndola en su sitio

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata-sama?- pregunto otra vez Neji

La chica señalo la cama. Los dos vieron la cucaracha

.- Kankurou! Te he dicho mil veces que después de llevarte las marionetas al campo las limpies!- Chillo Gaara rompiendo el abrazo de la chica y buscando a su hermano con la mirada- ¿Y Kankurou?- pregunto

.- ¿Te refieres a ese chico gordito con la cara pintada de lila y que me desafió cuando te raptamos?- pregunto Sasori mirando a Gaara

.- Si, ese ¬¬

.- Pues no se donde esta- Todos hicieron la típica caída de anime

.- Ay…- Gaara se tapo la cara con una mano

.- Se ha ido a fuera, al pasillo, con la botella de Sake- dijo Deidara mientras ayudaba a Ino a meter la ropa dentro del mini-armario

.- Gracias chica-explosión- Gaara se fue al pasillo

.- ¿Chica… explosión…?- Deidara flipaba colores

.- Deidara! Aguanta con mas fuerza! Que el armario se viene abajo- le chilló Ino

.- ¿Qué?- Deidara izo fuerza y el armario volvió a quedar en su sitio

.- Vaya mierda armarios…- susurro Ino

.- Creo que son una mierda por meter mas ropa de la cuenta ¬¬- dijo Deidara

.- Kankurou!- Gaara estaba en el pasillo, no tardo mucho en encontrar a su hermano, estaba tonteando con unas chicas en bikini, y a juzgar por donde iba la botella, era la cuarta que tomaba en el día. Gaara fue hasta el y lo cojio de una oreja, en plan madre enfurecida. Lo metió a empujones dentro de la habitación y lo sentó en el sofá. Kankurou se puso a dormir la mona

.- Temari… ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le dijo Gaara haciéndole señas a su hermana mayor, que conversaba animadamente con Shikamaru

.- ¿Eh? Si claro…- Temari le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shikamaru y se fue con su hermano pequeño. Shikamaru parecía absorto, parecía que iba flotando sobre el aire, llego a su cama y se tumbo

.- Que maravillosa que es…- dijo absorto mientras se acariciaba la mejilla donde Temari lo había besado

.- ?- Kiba, Shino y Chouji se lo quedaron mirando, segundos antes de romper a carcajadas

.- Jajaja- se rieron los tres

.- ¿Eh?- Shikamaru salio de sus fantasías¿Qué se estaría imaginando este chico? XD…, y se fijo en lo que estaba haciendo, y que Kiba, Shino y Chouji se reían de el- Seréis cabronazos!- Shikamaru cojio un palo que había por allí y se puso a perseguirlos por toda la habitación

.- Alto!- Ani los paro tipo sargento- Estamos en un espacio común, debemos respectar una serie de normas- se aclaro la voz- No puedes ir haciendo el jilipollas por todo el hotel! Tu imaginate que te hubieras caído por las escaleras y te rompes el cuello¿Y luego que¿Eh? Idiota descerebrado! - Todos se giraron a mirar a Ani que todavía no había abierto la boca

.- No ha sido él el que esta soltando todas barbaridades, sino que son aquellos dos…- dijo Itachi señalando a Gaara y Temari, que le estaban chillando en toda la cara a un Kankurou que no se aguantaba de pie.

.- Bueno, a lo que iba…- Ani se volvió a aclarar la voz- No se puede correr por la habitación ni hacer el mongolo- les chillo en toda la cara- los cuatro chicos lo miraron asustados, Ani imponía, eso que fuera del ANBU tampoco era muy buena señal, que digamos…- ¿Me he explicado bien?- los cuatro chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se largaron a sus camas

Ani suspiro aliviado.

.- Tengo hambre- se quejo Chouji

.- Acabamos de comer… ¬¬- dijo Kiba mientras subía a su litera

.- Lo se, pero tengo hambre

En eso que apareció Kisame con pinta de mafioso, detallemos, con grandes gafas negras, una larga chaqueta y un gorro, también negros

.- Mira, yo tengo aquí unas chocolatinas que le pille el otro día a Itachi-san mientras el hacia su maleta y… bueno, el único inconveniente es que son de fibra, pero llevan chocolate y están muy buenas- dijo Kisame dirigiendo una mano al interior de la chaqueta, las chocolatinas se podrían decir barritas de Muesly, XD…

Los cuatro se inclinaron sobre Kisame, este saco las chocolatinas, había cinco.

.- Te las dejo a precio de amigo, 500 yenes cada una- dijo Kisame

Chouji miro con delirio las chocolatinas, estaban buenísimas, pero eran demasiado caras…

En eso que Itachi buscaba entre su maleta

.- Mierda… ¿Dónde las he puesto?- dijo en voz alta con la cabeza entaforada dentro de la maleta

.- ¿Buscas algo?- le pregunto Ani acercándose a el

.- Si, por casualidad… ¿No habrás visto unas chocolatinas, bueno, barritas de Muesly por aquí?- le pregunto Itachi

.- No, pero Kuroko tiene si quieres- dijo Ani comiendo quicos (Parece que aquí todos tienen hambre… XD)

.- Le pediría, pero el problema es que han desaparecido las mías…- dijo mirando a todos lados, en eso que divido a Kisame y a Chouji con cara de que se le caía la baba, Itachi se dirigió hacia ellos, Ani lo siguió

.- ¿Qué traficas?- le pregunto Itachi desde la espalda a Kisame, a este le recorrió un escalofrió y se giro para el, escondiéndose las barritas detrás, de manera que solo las veían Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que trafico algo?- pregunto con voz nerviosa

.- Por que vas vestido de mafioso, y encima escondes tus manos, enséñamelas- le ordeno Itachi

Kisame trago saliva y le dio las barritas a Chouji, le mostró las manos, estaban vacias.

.- ...- Itachi se fue de allí

.- ¿Cuántas quieres?- le pregunto a Chouji recuperando las chocolatinas

.- Todas, pero son muy caras…- dijo Chouji mirando con delirio las chocolatinas- Dame tres- Kisame les dio tres barritas- Son 1500 yenes- Chouji estaba apunto de pagarle cuando apareció Itachi y le quito las barritas a Chouji y a Kisame

.- Esto es mío- dijo y se fue

Kisame se llevo un chasco y se fue por donde había venido

.- Me he quedado sin comida… sniff TT- lloro Chouji

.- Vamos Chouji, no te desanimes… solo faltan dos horas y media para poder cenar…- lo intento animar Shikamaru

.- Shikamaru¿Podemos hablar un rato?- se oyó la voz de Temari

.- Claro!- Shikamaru se fue dando saltitos hasta la chica, los dos se fueron de la habitación

.- Si quieres yo te puedo dar una bolsa de quicos, pero te costaran 200 yenes- dijo Ani

.- ¿200? Te la compro- dijo Chouji ilusionado

Ani saco la bolsa de quicos del porta-shuriken y Chouji le pago, Ani se fue hacia su cama. Chouji miro amnésico sus quicos. Kiba y Shino se miraron entre ellos y se fueron a la sala de los sofás. Chouji devoro al instante la bolsa y se fue a ver la tele.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.- Guau… el atardecer es precioso… ¿No crees?- le pregunto Temari a Shikamaru, los dos estaban estirados sobre un campo, contemplando el cielo

.- No tanto como tu…- susurro, Temari lo miro entre extrañada y sorprendida a la vez, Shikamaru se tapo la boca

Lentamente los dos fueron acercando sus bocas, y las fundieron en un beso, Temari jugueteo con la lengua de Shikamaru y este la estiro sobre la hierba. Al cabo de poco se separaron un poco rojos.

.- Vaya… eres bastante mala…- susurro picaronamente el

.- Jajaja, no se quien me gana en eso…- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Shikamaru a hacerlo.

.- Vamos a la habitación- dijo ella sonriendo al chico, Shikamaru se sonrojo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi estaba sentado sobre su cama, cerca de la mesita de noche, en un cajón guardo las chocolatinas y se llevo una a la boca.

.- ¿Dieta?- pregunto Kuroko sentándose en su cama, delante de el

Itachi la miro y seguidamente la chocolatina, la bajo para poder hablar

.- Ani me ha dicho que tu también tomas de estas- siseo pegándole un bocado a la barrita

.- Cuando era pequeña un sensei que había en la academia me dijo que era bueno tomar esas barritas- dijo ella, Itachi la miro a los ojos, ella lo estaba mirando

.- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto

Kuroko acerco su mano a la cara del chico, Itachi se quedo estático, la chica apoyo la mano en su mejilla y la bajo hasta muy cerca de los labios de el, retiro la mano.

.- Tenias una miga- se llevo un dedo a la boca, se levanto y se fue, dejando a Itachi en estado de shock

.- … Joder…- susurro levantándose- Deidara!- grito, Deidara, Ino y Sakura se giraron, Ino y Sakura estaban ayudando a Deidara a meter la ropa en el armario, ya que no cabía por la de Ino… XD…

.- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ella

.- Hablar contigo

.- ¿Ahora?- pregunto girándose

.- Si, ahora ¬¬

.- Estoy ocupada- respondió ella

.- Quiero hablar contigo ahora- le cojio del brazo y se la llevo medio a rastras hasta el pasillo- Quiero que consigas información acerca de Kuroko- Deidara lo miro seria

.- ¿Por qué?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

.- Haz lo que te digo- y se fue para dentro de la habitación

.- …

* * *

_Olasssss! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! La verdad es que este no ha quedado muy humorístico… pero la intención es la intención… XD, bueno, dejando de lado mis estupideces aquí tenéis el Cáp. 9! Estos dos últimos caps han sido un poco chorra, mientras que se cambiaban de habitación y todo el rollo… bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Y ya sabéis! Reviews para cualquier queja o para decirme que siga este fic! Ah… y una cosa… Decidme si queréis alguna parejilla más aparte de las que ya hay, XD… Hasta el siguiente Cáp.! Ah, también digo que los personajes no me pertenecen ni todas las marcas que hayan salido en este Cáp., jejeje, bueno, hasta el Próximo Cáp.!_

_**Contestación de Reviews! Vamos al tema… XD**_

_**Temari-Shikamaru:** Wenas chica! Arigato x el review! Bueno, sobre Deidara caso cerrao XD, bueno, sobre liarla con Gaara… en mi mente perversa ha pasado esa idea, xro como este fic lo hice antes de ver a Deidara en el manga y estaba con el mono de GaaHina pues no va a poder ser… aunque mi mente perversa siempre puede cambiar… las demás parejas k as dicho me gustan mucho! Bueno, hasta el Próximo Cáp.!_

_**Tatiana:** Me alegro que te guste mi fic! Bueno, no nos conocemos así que… bueno, aquí ta la continuación! Y Arigato x el review!_

_**Himae: **Wenas chica! Me alegroi que te guste mi fic! Y la verdad, lo tengo k reconocer aunke me fastidie, seguro que ahora te cabrearas y empezaras a aporrear a lo primero que tengas delante y en el msn… bueno, lo que me espera… bueno, pues eso, que si, que te kedo mb la frase, jejeje, pues bueno pues aki ta el cap, y no me acrivilles mas!_

**_Dark Rinoa Chan_**_Bueno, pues lo de cómo batallaste… me alegro! XD, no es broma, bueno, pues aki ta la continuación, espero que te guste y Arigato!_

**_Lina-san_**_Grax x el review! Y arriba el SasuNaru! XD… bueno, pues aki ta la continuación, espero que te guste, y sobre lemon… mal lo veo yo xro bueno… jajaja, nunca se sabe! _

**_verox_**_La verdad es que tienes razon… pobrecitos todos… que mala soy… XD, bueno pos lo d Kisame, si k tiene mas pinta de un tiburón xro bueno…, XD…, Bueno, poes Grax x el review!_

**_Anniky_**_ Bueno, pues Grax x todos los reviews! Y que me alegra mucho de que te guste este fic! Jejeje, Grax!_

**_Soky_**_ Jejejeje, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! La verdad es que Sasori es verdad, es muy mono… xro mas malo… XD, bueno, la pobre Kuroko… tener que aguantar a esos dos… XD… Bueno, pues que aki ta el siguiente Cap!_

_Wa! Me emociono de contestar tanto review! XD, bueno, pos grax a todos y ya sabeis, reviews pa lo bueno y pa lo malo! Que yo me alegro cuando pone alerta! Review! Me encanta ver ese mensaje… XD, pues eso, si me kereis tener de buen humor, es mas aconsejable…, pos eso, mandar reviews! Grax!_

_**Ankin**_


	10. Dejadme Dormir!

_Bueno… ya toy aquí otra vez… Pues bueno, Arigato por los reviews! Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante… jejejejeje, Bueno, espero que os aya gustado los anteriores caps… este Cáp. es un poco de paranoia total… el siguiente va a ser mas emocionante, os lo aseguro… Ah! Y gomen por el retraso, es que esto de las vacaciones… a mas, también me daba pereza subir el fic… pero bueno, me he animado y aquí os lo traigo, el siguiente lo subiré lo antes posible para responder la deuda por el retraso… XD… Bueno, en este Cáp. hay un poco mas de misterio… y este incrementa… lalalala… Bueno, os dejo el fic, que disfrutéis! Y dejad reviews! Que me animan a escribir! Y otra vez Gomen por el retraso, nos vemos!_

**Las Vacaciones no son como uno se espera**

**Capitulo 10: Dejadme dormir!**

**Recordemos…**

.- Quiero que consigas información acerca de Kuroko- dijo Itachi

Deidara lo miro seria

.- ¿Por qué?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

.- Haz lo que te digo- y se fue para dentro de la habitación

.- …

Sasuke estaba estirado sobre su cama, descansando tranquilamente.

.- Sasuke… juguemos a algo… que me aburro…- Naruto bajo desde su cama hasta la cama del chico

.- Déjame descansar, estoy cansado- respondió este. Naruto se tumbo a su lado

.- Eres muy aburrido, como sigas así vas a acabar igual de aburrido que tu hermano- Sasuke lo miro

.- Yo no soy aburrido, tengo una vida muy emocionante- dijo enfadado Itachi, los dos lo miraron

.- Si, de huir de las autoridades- dijo Sasori

.- Tu cállate que estas igual que yo!- le grito Itachi corriendo detrás de Sasori

Este se huyo rápidamente

.- Va…- al girarse Itachi se topo de morros contra Deidara

.- Joder Itachi! Vigila mas por donde andas!- le grito Deidara mientras salía de la habitación

El caso es que dentro de la habitación quedaba muy poca gente, algunos acabando de poner las cosas en su sitio y otros hablando o simplemente tumbados sobre las camas, los demás estaban afuera, en la terraza o viendo la tele, dentro de la habitación solo quedaban Gaara, que amenazaba a Kankurou para que este se diera prisa en recoger su equipaje, Neji, que estaba tumbado en su cama, Naruto, Sasuke, que estaban jugando al parchis con Iruka y Kakashi, Ani, Kurenai y Asuma, que conversaban y Sasori, que arreglaba su marioneta. Itachi se acerco a el.

.- ¿Qué te ha hecho antes?- pregunto Sasori cuando Itachi se le acerco

.- ?

.- No te hagas el tonto, lo he visto, antes has estado hablando con la chica del pelo azul- dijo Sasori

.- ?- Itachi no sabia de quien hablaba. Sasori se giro y lo miro

.- Mira que eres corto para algunas cosas… la chica esa del pelo azul, de los ojos plata, la alta, la que lleva ese brillante el un lado de la boca, coño la que duerme a tu lado!- acabo al final Sasori harto de que Itachi no pillara quien era- ¿De que habéis hablado?- pregunto mirándolo

.- De nada

Sasori lo miro con cara de eso no te lo crees ni tu

.- De nada- volvió a repetir bajo la atenta mirada del ninja de la Arena y se fue de allí

Sasori lo miro extrañado

Itachi se dirigía a los baños, entro en el vestuario y se cambio, dejándose ir la coleta. (Yo lo quiero ver así! ¬ Babeo solo de imaginármelo… suerte que tengo abasto un cubo… XD) Entonces se metió en el agua, estaba muy caliente y eso izo que le subieran un poco los colores, es decir que enrojeció un poquito.

.- ¿Y cuantos años tienes?- pregunto una voz de chica al otro lado de la valla que había por separar los dos baños. Itachi se inclino un poco y acerco la oreja al tablón, aquella voz la conocía muy bien

.- 22- respondió la otra

.- Igual que Itachi…- se oyó a Deidara. Itachi se acerco más al tablón ''cotilla'' ¬¬

.- ¿Y cuando es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Deidara intentando sacarle conversación a Kuroko

Kuroko la miro extrañada

.- Es solo una pregunta mujer!- dijo Deidara sonriendo

.- El 28 de Julio- respondió ella

.- Entonces mañana es tu cumpleaños!- exclamo Deidara

La chica asintió con la cabeza

.- Pero nadie se acuerda de mi cumpleaños, así que mas da

.- ¿Ni tu familia?- pregunto

.- Mi familia… ja… yo no los considero como tal, bueno, exceptuando mi abuelo por parte de padre y mi primo por parte de madre… no hay nadie mas que me eche en falta- respondió Kuroko. Itachi se abalanzo más contra el vallado

.- ams…

.- Hay una chica en los baños! Hay una chica!- dijo una voz

.- ¿Dónde¿Dónde, donde?- dijo otra voz

Cuando la niebla se disperso un poco aparecieron entre las rocas todos los chicos, se iban a bañar

.- ¿Quién eres guapa?- pregunto Kisame acercándose a Itachi. Itachi se giro

.- Soy yo- respondió- Itachi- se levanto y se fue de los baños. Kisame se quedo a cuadraditos

.- Como has metido la pata…- se rió Sasori

.- Hombre… así de espaldas… a mas… yo no se por que lleva el pelo tan largo… lo pueden confundir con una chica… respondió este nervioso. (Esto lo digo por experiencia, mi primo lleva el pelo largo y lo confunden con una niña… más miramientos por favor… XD…)

Itachi se vistió y salio del vestuario mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla

.- Tienes las puntas abiertas, te las tendrías que cortar- Itachi se giro para ver quien le había hablado

.- Mentirosa, no tienes veintidós años- dijo Itachi

.- Mi cumpleaños es el 21 de Julio- dijo ella

.- Entonces… ¿Por qué has mentido?- le pregunto

.- Si quieres información sobre mi… no la mandes a ella, pregúntamelo directamente o la información será falsa- Kuroko se fue y dejo a Itachi clavado en el suelo

.- ¿Cuándo lo ha oído?- susurro el

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.- Sasuke-kun!- Ino y Sakura se tiraron sobre Sasuke

.- Dejadme!- Sasuke se levanto de la hamaca y se fue de allí

.- Jo… no ha funcionado…- dijeron las dos

.- Parecéis deprimidas- dijo Ani acercándose

.- Sasuke-kun no nos hace caso- dijo Sakura

.- Si queréis que os diga la verdad… no creo que estéis enamoradas de Sasuke, solo es un capricho- dijo Ani. Las dos chicas lo miraron

.- A ver… como lo explicaría… vosotras lo queréis por que es guapo¿No?- les pregunto. Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza- ¿Seriáis capaces de dar vuestras vidas por el?- las dos chicas se quedaron sin respuesta. Ani sonrió- Si sois capaces de protegerlo en los momentos difíciles y de ayudarlo, entonces es que lo queréis, si no… es tan solo un amor pasajero- Ani se fue de allí dejando a las dos chicas muy confundidas

.- Ya les has dicho alguna tontería de las tuyas¿No?- dijo Kuroko bajando el libro que se estaba leyendo

.- …

.- Kuroko, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Itachi apareciendo detrás de Ani. Kuroko miro a Ani, este asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Asuma a ver un partido de fútbol

.- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Tan solo se tu nombre…- dijo el mirándola

.- Uker- dijo Kuroko sin apartar la vista del libro

Itachi se quedo estático, ya sabia de que la conocía y quien era en verdad esa chica

.- Deberías de saber quien soy ya- dijo Kuroko cerrando el libro y levantándose de la tumbona

.- …

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.- Espero que esta vez la sopa no sea de tiburón…- susurro Kisame

.- Jajaja- se rió Sasori

.- ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Deidara a Itachi- Has estado muy callado desde que regresamos de los baños- Kisame trago saliva y se metió directamente en el comedor

.- Jajaja, esperame!- Sasori lo siguió

.- No es nada, tan solo que no me encuentro muy bien- se giro para Kuroko, esta tan solo sonrió y lo saludo con la mano. Itachi puso cara de rabia

.- ¿Qué pasa con Kuroko? Es muy buena chica…- dijo Deidara mirando a Kuroko y seguidamente a Itachi

.- No es la persona que tu te crees que es- dijo el y se metió dentro del comedor dejando a Deidara estática

.- ?

Chouji salio disparado para dentro del comedor gritando ''Comida Comida Comida Comida'' a todos les cayo una gota por la cabeza

.- Espero que aya sopa de tiburón… estaba buenísima- dijo Chouji a Shikamaru mientras ponía la bandeja encima de la barandilla esa que hay en los self service. Kisame, que estaba delante de él izo una mueca y Deidara, que estaba detrás de Chouji y Shikamaru se partía el culo.

.- ¿Para cenar también hay sopa de tiburón? Es que estaba buenísima…- dijo Kankurou a Gaara

.- A mi no me ralles, si quieres la tomas y si no la dejas- respondió Gaara

.- Eso se dice para las lentejas…¬¬- dijo Sasori girándose de golpe

.- Nadie te ha preguntado ¬¬- dijo Kankurou

.- Tú cállate que te gane en aquel combate- dijo Sasori

.- Tu has visto! Y encima me lo restriega en toda la cara!- Kankurou se alarmo mientras Gaara se llevaba los ojos al cielo

.- Urusae Kankurou! Me pones mala!- le chillo Temari dándole en la cabeza con toda la bandeja

.- …

.- ¿Qué les pasa a esos?- pregunto Iruka a Kakashi

.- No lo se… Pero eso da igual¿Habrá fresones de postre?- pregunto

.- No lo se…- respondió Iruka

.- Naruto… ¿Qué comida te gusta mas aparte del ramen?- le pregunto Sakura

.- Ramen!- Naruto solo escucho la primera parte de la frase

.- Baka! Te he dicho aparte del Ramen!- Sakura le metió un puñetazo de los suyos que envió a Naruto a la otra punta del comedor

.- Ay…- se quejo el

.- Te has pasado Sakura…- le dijo Ino

.- Va…

.- Postre especial… Bolas Dango…- leyó Ani mientras que Itachi y Sasuke hacían una mueca

.- Odio los dulces…- dijeron a la vez

.- Jajaja, para que después digan que los hermanos no se parecen!- se rió Gai

Inmediatamente dos ojos con Sharingan lo miraron amenazadoramente. Gai paro de reír

.- Er… era una broma…- susurro cagado de miedo

.- …- Los dos hermanos lo miraron y se giraron adelante

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando todos acabaron de cenar se fueron para la habitación, como estaban cansados de las disputas para repartirse las camas y de ordenador sus cosas se fueron todos directos a la cama

.- Un momento…- dijo Kurenai mientras Kankurou se bajaba los pantalones. Temari fue hasta el y le dio una santa torta en toda la cara. Kankurou se subió los pantalones

.- Tenemos que hacer turnos para los baños- dijo Kurenai

.- Hay uno para chicos y otro para chicas- respondió Kiba desde la otra punta de la habitación

.- Ok, pues así nada- Kurenai cojio su neceser su pijama y sus zapatillas y camino hasta el baño

Todos se metieron dentro de los baños y se cambiaron

.- Es obvio que aquí no me puedo poner este camisón…- dijo Kurenai sacando un camisón rojo flojo muy sexy

Kurenai se giro y vio que Ino y Sakura se estaban maquillando, se estaban retocando el peinado y poniéndose en un camisón muy ajustado, una de color rosa claro semi-transparente (Sakura) y la otra con un camisón también semi-transparente de color lila. A Kurenai le cayó una gota por la cabeza

.- Yo de vosotras no me pasearía así por la habitación, hay mucho pervertido ahí en medio- dijo Kurenai

.- Da igual, nosotras queremos que Sasuke-kun, Ani, Itachi y algún otro tío bueno se fije en nosotras- dijo Sakura, Ino asintió con la cabeza

.- Con esos vestidos vais a hacer que Kisame se fije en vosotras y deje volar su imaginación de tiburón, Jajaja- se rió Deidara con el pijama fucsia puesto, era de pantalón pirata y manga tres cuartos. Las demás chicas la miraron con cara rara- Era una broma- dijo Deidara

.- Que te he oído!- se oyó la voz de Kisame al otro lado de la pared, el cristal tembló y estuvo a punto de romperse. Por los ruidos seguidos del grito se supone que Sasori e Itachi le meterían una ostia para que se callara.

.- …

Las tres chicas, Kuroko, Kurenai y Deidara salieron del baño, Deidara con un pijama fucsia, Kuroko con uno azul fuerte y plata y Kurenai con uno rojo, los pijamas de las tres se parecían mucho. La mayoría de los chicos ya estaban en sus camas

.- Buenas noches- dijo Kurenai despidiéndose de las otras dos y yendo hasta su cama, Hinata ya estaba allí con un pijama azul flojo, igual que al de las otras tres. Temari y Tenten se habían cambiado cuando todos los chicos se habían ido al baño.

Ino y Sakura hicieron su aparición estelar, como había dicho Deidara, Kisame babeo, suerte que Sasori le cerro la boca y le dio un puñetazo para que se quedara dormido inconsciente. Todos se las quedaron mirando, Ani, tumbado en su cama les dijo

.- ¿Queréis impresionar a Sasuke-kun?- les pregunto

.- Y a alguien mas…- dijeron las dos mirándolo a el y a Itachi, que estaba metido dentro de la cama leyendo un libro, Itachi bajo el libro para escuchar la conversación.

Sakura subió de una manera ''sexy'' por la escalerita de la litera, cuando estuvo arriba se giro para el lado de la litera de los dos chicos y se bajo un tirante. Itachi subió el libro de nuevo y se puso a leer, haciendo una mueca, Ani empezó a hablar con Kuroko, Sakura chasqueo la lengua indignada, el plan numero uno había fallado. Ino y Deidara se rieron de su intento fallido de conquistar a los chicos.

Ani bajo de su cama y se sentó en la de Itachi

.- ¿Tienes sueño?- le pregunto

Itachi negó con la cabeza

.- Perfecto- Ani se apalanco en la cama de Itachi- ¿Juegas?- saco un tablero de parchis. Itachi lo miro con cara rara pero al final accedió

.- ¿Podemos jugar?- preguntaron Deidara y Kuroko sacando la cabeza por la litera. Itachi y Ani hicieron sitio y las dos se sentaron

.- Vaya chollo- dijo Sakura arriba de su litera mirando como los cuatro empezaban a jugar al parchis

.- ¿Quieres jugar a corazón pursuit, Sakura?- le pregunto Temari de golpe sentada en su cama

.- Ah¿Cuándo has aparecido?- le pregunto

.- Ahora mismo, bueno¿Juegas?- Sakura accedió y Temari saco de golpe el tablero, las fichas y las tarjetas, las coloco y se situo, dejando sitio a Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kurenai, Kuroko y Deidara

.- ¿Pero vosotras no estabais jugando al parchis?- les pregunto Tenten mirando a Kuroko y Deidara

.- Si, pero ya se ha acabado la partida, y ahora están jugando Ani y Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke, Kakashi e Iruka y Shikamaru y Neji, los demás están mirando como juegan.

Sakura giro la cabeza y miro para abajo, efectivamente, todos los chicos estaban sentados en coro mirando como jugaban los otros. Kurenai negó con la cabeza y tiro los dados

.- La que consiga el numero mas alto mueve primero- dijo mirando el numero que le había salido- 3

Después de que todos hicieran mil partidas a parchis y a corazón pursuit cada uno se metió en su cama con intenciones de dormir. Todos apagaron sus luces

**Hoooooh… huuuuuuh… hoooooh… huuuuuh…**

(Sonido de alguien roncar, soy fatal para las onomatopeyas… u.uU)

.- ¿Quién coño esta roncando? No se puede dormir…- susurro Kuroko mirando al lado de Deidara, ella estaba incorporada y se abrazaba las rodillas- ¿No duermes?- le pregunto incorporándose ella también

.- ¿Cómo quieres que duerma con este ruido?- susurro- Sasori…- susurro flojito para no despertar a los demás- Sasori…- levanto un poco mas la voz- Coño! Te quieres despertar cacho burro!- Grito desesperada mientras le tiraba un zapato a Sasori

.- ¿Eh? Si abuela, ya friego yo los platos…- susurro dormido

.- ?- las dos se lo quedaron mirando

**Hoooooh… huuuuuuh… hoooooh… huuuuuh…**

.- ¿Los ronquidos otra vez? Me pensaba que era Sasori…- dijo Deidara

.- Sasori no puede ser, por que esta delante de ti…- susurro Kuroko señalando con el dedo un punto delante de las narices de Deidara

.- Ah!- grito esta

.- ¿Qué querías?- pregunto Sasori, la verdad es que con la poca luz que había y lo feo que era daba susto

.- Na-nada, es que pensaba que eras tu el que roncaba- se intento excusar Deidara

.- No soy yo, es Kisame- dijo el sentándose en la cama mientras Deidara lo echaba a patadas de allí

.- Fuera! Vete a tu cama! Quemao!- le metió una patada en el culo y lo envió a la cama de enfrente, es decir, encima de Temari

.- Hia!- Chillo la chica, metió tal grito que despertó a todos, menos a Kisame y Naruto, que seguían durmiendo como marmotas

**Hoooooh… huuuuuuh… hoooooh… huuuuuh…**

.- ¿Quién demonios esta roncando?- pregunto Ani encendiendo una luz, todos estaban incorporados, menos Sasori, que estaba en el suelo con una herida leve en la cabeza, producto del abanicazo que le había dado Temari

.- Hace un buen rato que esta así, pero gracias a Deidara y Temari me he acabado de despertar- dijo Itachi frotándose la cabeza

.- ¿Y no me enterado cuando estaba roncando?- se dijo Ani a si mismo

.- Lo que tenemos que hacer es que pare!- dijo Deidara- Así no hay quien duerma!- grito

.- Naruto si- Sasuke señalo la cama de arriba

.- Aparte de Naruto y el mismo Kisame- dijo ella girando los ojos en blanco

.- Esta claro que se tiene que hacer- dijo Ani- Itachi… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto mirando para abajo, todos los de alrededor miraron hacia Itachi, estaba inclinado encima de su mochila, en el suelo, buscando algo.

.- Después de tanto tiempo de ser compañero suyo me he inventado una manera para que no ronque sin matarlo.- dijo Itachi con la cabeza metida dentro de la bolsa, a todos les cayo una gota por la cabeza- Aha! Ya esta!- dijo sacando un frasco. Se levanto y se acerco a la cama de Kisame, se subió por los barrotes y dejo caer dentro de la boca abierta de Kisame unas gotitas, al instante el ruido paro. Itachi bajo de la cama contento y se metió en la suya

.- Si sabias que iba a roncar… ¿Por qué demonios no le has dado eso antes!- le chillo Deidara

.- Por que se tiene que esperar a que empiece a roncar, y más o menos a los 20-30 minutos de haberse dormido- dijo Itachi tapándose con la colcha hasta las orejas

.- ¿Lo cronometras?- Ani flipaba colores

.- No, es solo cuestión de mirar el reloj cuando te acuestas y cuando te levantas ¬¬- respondió Itachi girándose para el lado de Sasuke y cerrando los ojos

.- Bueno, como el gallo ya no canta tendremos que dormir- dijo Deidara tapándose ella también

.- ¿Y que hacemos con Sasori-san?- pregunto Hinata

.- Dejarlo ahí, se lo merece por pervertido- dijo Temari. Itachi, Kuroko, Sakura e Ino miraron a Deidara

.- Buenas noches- dijo ella tapándose, no se le veía ni el pelo

.- Buenas noches- susurraron todos mientras se quedaban dormido.

_Wenas! Espero que os haya gustado este Cáp.! Yo me lo pase genial, aunque me costo escribirlo… XD, Bueno, dejad muchos reviews! Tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo!_

_Ankin_


	11. ¡¿Nieve en pleno verano?

_Lalalala, Que buen dia hace hoy ¿No? Lalalala…_

_Ehem, hablando claro, soy una impresentable, he tenido a la gente con el moco colgando, esperad, que hago cuentas… ¿Durante mas de medio año?... Mare… Bueno¿Qué puedo decir? Gomenasai 5000000 de veces? Creo yo que no…_

_Bueno, el caso es que he andado un poco liadilla, bueno, un poco bastante… pero el caso es que me han sucedido muchas cosas durante todo este tiempo que he tenido para escribir… como viciarme a la play station 2, a Final Fantasy a ciencuenta cosas mas que no vienen al caso… y bueno, deciros que gracias por haber entrado aquí a leer este fic que necesitaba una actualización rápida, pues eso, nos vemos más abajo donde haré una disculpa mas emotiva! Que esta parece que la estoy haciendo con mu mala leche_…

**Las vacaciones no son lo que uno se espera**

**Capitulo 11¿Nieve en pleno Verano!**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó, la habitación estaba vacía, menos Sasori y Kisame, que dormían placidamente en sus camas. Naruto se vistió y bajo al comedor. Había muy pocos desayunando, tan solo estaban, Asuma, Kurenai, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Kakashi e Iruka, los demás no estaban.

.- ¿Cómo es que no hay casi nadie aquí y en la habitación?- pregunto sentándose al lado de Sasuke mientras dejaba el bol de Ramen encima de la mesa.

.- ¿Ramen para desayunar?- pregunto Neji mirando como Naruto deliraba con su plato.

.- No te tendrías que extrañar- dijo Sasuke mientras pelaba una manzana y señalaba a Chouji, que estaba detrás de una pila de bols de Ramen. Neji miro extrañado a Chouji y se centro en su bol de leche.

.- ¿Cómo es que no hay casi nadie aquí y en la habitación?- volvió a preguntar Naruto

.- Los demás ya se han despertado y han desayunado, creo que están en las piscinas, menos Itachi, Kuroko, Deidara y Ani, que están jugando un partido de tenis desde las 9 de la mañana, y ya son las doce…- dijo Kiba

.- ¿Un partido de tenis?- pregunto Neji

.- Si

.- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?- le pregunto Chouji a Kiba

.- Me lo ha dicho Hinata antes

.- ¿Hinata-sama?- pregunto Neji sorprendido

.- Si, tu Hinata-sama, me parece que ha dicho que se iba con Gaara a los jardines que hay detrás a no se que… esos dos ocultan algo, me parecen que se han liado o algo…- dijo Kiba mientras le daba un trozo de pan a Akamaru

.- ¿Queeeeeeeee?- Neji, Naruto y Chouji se levantaron de golpe mirando a Kiba, Sasuke tan solo lo miraba extrañado.

.- Chicos! No hagáis tanto ruido!- les gritó Kurenai desde la otra mesa

.- Gomen- se disculpo Neji mientras se volvía sentar.

De mientras, en la pista de tenis…

Deidara levantaba la raqueta con la pelota en la mano, izo fuerza y la pelota fue a parar al otro lado de la valla. A ninguno de los dos chicos les dio tiempo de golpear la pelota, así que las dos chicas ganaron.

.- Bien!- grito Deidara pegando un bote mientras Kuroko sonreía y se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla.

.- Esta bien, habéis ganado…- susurro Ani mientras dejaba la raqueta y se quitaba la visera.

.- Bueno, yo me voy al agua, que hace mucho calor…-susurro Deidara ventándose con la mano

.- Po zi…- susurro Ani mientras cojia su mochila.- ¿Venís?- les pregunto a Kuroko, Deidara e Itachi

.- Yo si, que me voy a la piscina.- dijo Deidara poniéndose al lado de Ani

.- Veis tirando…- dijo Kuroko mientras recogía sus cosas. Ani y Deidara miraron a Itachi

.- Yo también voy luego- dijo el

.- Ok- dijo Ani girándose.

Deidara dio una mirada a Itachi y seguía a Ani. Itachi espero a que ellos dos desaparecieran en la lejanía del campo y se giro hacia Kuroko.

.- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- pregunto ella sin dejar de meter cosas en la mochila

.- Me gustaría saber si eres la chica que iba a mi clase, la que tenía una hermana y que fue asesinada por traición…- susurro Itachi sentándose en la silla. Kuroko dejo de remover cosas y se giro.

.- Sinceramente, no creo que te importe mucho, pero si te vale… si, soy esa chica¿Algo mas?- dijo girándose a el, la estaba mirando

.- No…

La chica recogió la mochila y se fue, cuando ya la había perdido de vista un frió invernal recorrió el cuerpo del chico, haciéndolo estremecer, de golpe, empezaron a caer copos de nieve del cielo. Levantó su mirada.

.- Pero… ¿Qué?

De mientras, en la piscina…

.- ¡Ah¡Que fresquita esta el agua¡El verano da gusto!- dijo Deidara metida en la piscina.

.- La verdad es que si…- dijo Ani detrás suyo

Sus ojos se centraron en los verdes de él. Notó preocupación.

.- Tú… ¿estas preocupado por algo…?- preguntó

.- No, para nada…- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y tu?- pregunto con una sonrisa

.- Ps… para nada…

.- ¿Esta buena el agua Deidara-san?- se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

Eran Sakura e Ino, que venían corriendo y saludando.

.- ¡Si¡Esta muy buena!- dijo ella saludando también con la mano.

Las dos chicas corrieron hasta ellos y se metieron en el agua.

.- ¿Jugáis a voley agua?- les preguntó Deidara

Sakura e Ino decidieron jugar mientras que las tres chicas se giraban para Ani, que estaba absorto mirando el cielo, que ese estaba llenando de nubes.

.- ¿Eh?- las miró cuando notó que lo observaban esperando su respuesta- No, paso…- se levanto y salio de la piscina, cuando se estaba secando notó una presencia detrás suyo.

.- Tengo un mal presentimiento…- dijo Kakashi apareciendo y sentándose en una tumbona.

.- Si, yo también…

A lo lejos se dibujó la figura de Kuroko. La figura se acercó más hasta quedar a un brazo de distancia de Ani.

.- Esta empezando a nevar- dijo apartándose un copo de nieve de la camiseta.

.- ¿Qué¿En pleno verano?- gritó el chico

.- Fíjate sino en el que viene hacia aquí…- Kuroko señaló un punto por detrás de su espalda.

Itachi venía con el pelo blanco y con aires de frió, miró un momento a Kuroko al llegar, pero esta no le hizo caso, así que se giró hacia Kakashi y Ani.

.- Por las pistas de tenis esta empezando a nevar…- dijo sacudiéndose el pelo.

.- Que raro…

.- Wa! Si esta nevando!- se oyó de repente una voz encima de todos ellos- Mira Sasori-san! Caen copos de nieve del aire!- grito Kisame des de el bacón.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y se lo quedaron mirando

.- ¿Cómo quieres que me lo crea? Me creería antes que las vacas volaran y las ranas tuvieran pelo…- se oyó a Sasori mientras este abría la puerta del balcón.

Justo en ese momento pasó una vaca volando y sobre el agua de la piscina salieron muchas ranas con pelo.

.- Pues ahora tienes que hacerme caso…- dijo Kisame señalando con una mano a la vaca de delante de él y a las ranas de la piscina.

Sasori se desmayó.

.- Oye… ¿Yo estoy soñando?- se preguntó Deidara a si misma mientras se frotaba los ojos- ¿O realmente estoy viendo a las vacas volar y a las ranas con pelo?

.- No estas soñando…- afirmaron los demás

.- Mira, mira, mira Sasuke! Las vacas del campo de al lado vuelan y las ranas tienen pelo!- exclamó Naruto como un niño pequeño señalando a los aludidos mientras que a Sasuke le caía una gotaza por la cabeza- A más… esta nevando!- dio un salto de alegría- Nunca había visto la nieve!- gritó saltando cada vez mas alto.

.- ¡Naruto¡Vigila¡Si saltas mas te vas a dar contra…!

.- Demasiado tarde- afirmaron Sakura e Ino a la vez

Efectivamente, lo que Sasuke intentaba avisar sucedió, Naruto se estrello contra el rotulo del SPA y de paso se comió las luces.

.- ¡Ay¡Me duele la barriga!- grito desesperado el chico en el suelo

.- ¿Le duele la barriga y no la cabeza?- fue la pregunta que recorrió la mente de todos los presentes.

.- Tu eres tonto…- afirmó Sasuke ayudando a levantarse a Naruto. Pero a causa de la nieve tropezó y el también se cayó.

.- ¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina.

.- Bueno, si no quieres que lo toque a mí me da igual…- (**NdlA**¡TOMA INDIRECTA!)

Sasuke parecía estar a punto de degollar a su hermano allí mismo.

Mientras Itachi se giraba para entrar en el SPA (con las manos vacías, todo se a de decir), en la mano de Sasuke empezó a arremolinarse el chakra. Un instante después el Chidori rugía en la palma de su mano.

.- ¡Toma con el neng¡Va fuerte el neng!- gritó Kisame des de el bacón

.- Ese no es el neng, comparado con el neng Sasuke es mister Universo y el Neng es mister Universo empezando des de abajo, después de Cruella de Vil (no se si se escribe así…, espero que se haya captado acerca de quien se refiere xD)- dijo Sasori tocándose la cabeza, se había comido (no literalmente) una tumbona.

.- La Cruella de Vil no puede ser mister, porque no es un macho de pura zepa como yo (pose de los hombres esos que enseñan musculatura)- Sasori se volvió a desmayar, esta vez, comiéndose una zapatilla que había por allí suelta con un puñado de nieve.

.- ¿Quién ha dicho que es un macho de pura zepa¡El macho soy yo!- grito Gai apareciendo de golpe en escena. Quiso saltar desde el tejado al suelo pero fracasó, fácil explicación, se resbaló con la nieve y se comió el suelo, repito, no literalmente.

.- Mejor no hacerles caso¿no?- preguntó Ino a Sakura

.- ¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó ella – No, mejor no hacerles caso- respondió después de montar una escenita.

De golpe las dos chicas se pusieron una al lado del otro chillando ¡Sasuke-kun¡Sasuke-kun!- como dos desesperadas.

Sigamos con lo del Chidori… que yo me he ido por los cerros de Úbeda… (Para quien no lo pille, irse por las ramas y quien no lo pille ahora… poz… no se como mas explicarme xD)

El Chidori se arremolinaba en la mano de Sasuke… (Representa que todas las idioteces explicadas antes pasaban mientras Sasuke corría para matar a Itachi, digo yo que hasta una tortuga iría más rápido porque si todavía no ha llegado… xD… (**Mente racional de Ankin**: ESCRIBE Y NO TE ENROLLES) Ehem… a lo que íbamos… pues eso, que el Chidori rugía en la mano de Sasuke mientras ¿corría? Hacia su hermano con esa bolita con sonido a mil pájaros brillando y chirriando en su mano… tanto chirriaba que el viejo hombre sordo de la otra punta del hotel, escuchando la canción de ''Ere un enfermo ere un enfermo del syber sezo…'' (¿Cómo? Pregunta sin respuesta) se entero del jaleo que el Neng, según informes recientes de Kisame, es decir, Sasuke, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-Chibi, Sasuke-kawaii, Sasuke - lo que os de la gana, como si lo queréis dejar solo…, estaba montando en la entrada del SPA, osea, en la otra punta donde se encuentra el viejo.

**PACA** (No el diminutivo de Francisca, aquí lo cojemos como una onomatopeya xD)

Sasuke se había tropezado contra un escalón camuflado entre una alfombra (Sasuke-kun, me decepcionas… xD). A eso, que Itachi se gira y ve un gran boquete en el suelo, producto de aquella gran bola que el sordo de la otra punta había oído… había provocado en el suelo. Resumiendo cuentas, un gran agujero en el suelo, el mismo que dejarían cincuenta elefantes tirados desde lo alto de un precipicio.

.- Primero aprende a andar bien y después ven a clamar tu venganza…- dijo Itachi metiéndose en el hotel.

Para quien no se acuerde, todo este rollo ha venido por una maldita frase dicha por Itachi-kun…

Sasuke se levantó, se expulsó el polvo del traje, caminó hasta Naruto, lo cojio de los tobillos y lo lanzo hacia el bacón gritando a pleno pulmón.

.- ¡Kisame¡Cojelo¡O si no te tragas tú el Chidori por esa boca de pescado que tienes!

Naruto salio volando por los aires, pero como era de esperar, Kisame no pudo agarrar a Naruto y este cayó encima de Sasori, que justo se recuperaba de su pequeño trauma con las vacas que vuelan…

.- ¡Tu te tragas el Chidori desgraciado!- le grito Sasuke entrando en el SPA corriendo como un poseso hasta la habitación, inmediatamente después apareció en el balcón con cara de poseso.

.- ¡Es hora de comer Sardinita!- dijo con un rin tintín característico de alguien que esta apunto de hacer alguna trastada.

Obviamente Kisame no se iba a tragar el Chidori sin oponerse…

.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba desesperado zarandeando los brazos arriba y abajo- ¡No quiero morir joven¡Antes prefiero convertirme en un subordinado de Kurotsuchi! (**NdlA:** Capitán del doceavo escuadrón de la SS de la serie Bleach, para quien no sepa quien es, es uno que experimenta con humanos vivos o muertos, le da igual, mejor vivos, así que lo que quiere decir Kisame es que prefiere meterse a subordinado de ese espécimen a tragarse el Chidori, que ya ves tu, solo te provoca dolor de barriga por un tiempo (largo) y que te deje una dentadura perfecta, ehem…) (Si hay alguien que se lee este fic y le gusta este personaje que no me acribille después, que soy buena gente xD)

.- ¡Tu te lo tragas!- gritaba Sasuke desesperado

.- Los celos empiezan a florecer en la flor de la juventud…- iba suspirando Gai mientras bajaba del balcón.

.- Oye… ¿El frío afecta a la mente racional de la gente?- preguntó Deidara mirando atónita como Sasuke y Kisame discutían acaloradamente en el bacón.

.- Mas que afectar… diría que la destroza completamente…- afirmó Ani

Suspiro- Como alguien no los pare se van a matar…- susurró Kakashi un poco asustado

.- Bueno, Sakura es medico¿O no?- preguntó Deidara al aire

.- Si, pero igualmente, cuando alguien esta muerto no lo puedes curar ¬¬- Kuroko miró a Deidara con cara de ¿tu estas tonta o lo haces ver?

Deidara clavó sus ojos en los plateados de la chica y desvió su mirada mientras que la otra soltaba un suspiro y caminaba lejos de allí mientras que la mayoría de gente se acercaba hacia allí.

.- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Kurenai desde abajo a Kisame y Sasuke.- ¡Todo el mundo a la habitación¡Incluida tu Kuroko!- dijo gritando a la chica que se largaba de nuevo a las pistas de tenis.

La chica hizo un movimiento con la mano diciendo "tu tía"

.- La voy a buscar.

Ani corrió tras ella.

.- Déjame sola.

El chico paró de golpe y miró como la espalda de la chica desaparecía por el horizonte.

.- ¡Ani¡La habitación esta para allá!- gritó Deidara con la mano en alto.

.- Voy.

El chico miró por última vez el sedoso pelo azul de la muchacha y corrió hasta la otra chica que lo esperaba con una cara extraña.

.- ¿Estas enamorado de tu jefa?

Ani se puso rojo.

.- ¡Deidara!- corrió tras la muchacha mientras esta entraba en el hotel y luego en la habitación con una sonrisa en su cara.

.- ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Hinata cojida de la mano de Gaara a Temari y Shikamaru, que iban con las mejillas rojas.

.- No lo sé- respondió sinceramente la chica de las cuatro coletas.

.- Los Uchiha, que son muy problemáticos.

Unos ojos negros miraban a través de la ventana, una sombra blanca con el cabello azul golpeaba con fuerza la pelota en la pared del frontón.

.- Tsk…

Itachi se movió asqueado en su cama y se recostó sobre ella. Miró hacia uno de los lados y descubrió una libreta negra y plata que asomaba de entre las sabanas de la chica del ANBU.

.- ¿Qué demo---.?- escondió rápidamente la libreta al ver entrar a los demás por la puerta de la habitación.

.- ¡Itachi-sama¡Su hermano es un bruto!- gritó Kisame yendo hacia Itachi y llorándole a los pies.

.- Quita, Quita…- susurró el chico moviendo las piernas intentando sacarse a mister sardinator de encima.

En eso que Kisame se dio cuenta que detrás de la espalda del moreno asomaba sa extraña libreta.

.- ¿Qu--.?- medio preguntó justo antes que todos entraran en la habitación.

.- ¡Ya está bien¡Estoy harta de tener que pasar vergüenza con vosotros!- Kurenai hizo una pausa- El hombre de recepción me ha dicho que los desastres ocasionados al balcón se tendrán que arreglar… y me ha dado dos opciones.- cojio aire- Una: Pagar lo que cuesta la reparación. Dos: Arreglarlo nosotros mismos. Yo me he decantado por la segunda si que… los implicados a trabajar…

Maldiciendo a la joven mujer entre dientes los aludidos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el balcón.

.- ¿Algo mas Kurenai?- preguntó Asuma soltando el humo del tabaco.

.- Te tengo dicho que no fumes aquí dentro…- le arrebató el cigarro y lo lanzó por la ventana- Ah, los materiales los compráis vosotros, de vuestro dinero. Que si le digo a Tsunade-sama que habéis roto un balcón y lo tenéis que pagar me mata.

De nuevo los aludidos se quejaron entre dientes para acabar poco después bajando al pueblo mas cercano a comprar.

.- Bueno, escuchadme todos- Iruka se aclaró la garganta y los miró a todos mientras que una sombra pasaba por su lado- ¿Itachi…?- preguntó al reconocerlo.

.- No me interesan estos juegos…

.- A nosotros tampoco- Deidara agarró del cuello a Ani y lo llevó siguiendo a Itachi.

.- Continuamos… ¿El partido?- preguntó Ani mientras que Deidara asentía efusivamente a su lado.

.- Paso…

Los otros dos se miraron extrañados, para que justo después Deidara apartara la mirada.

.- Ani… ¿Vamos a un café a tomar algo?

Agarrando a la chica del brazo y poniéndole bien la bufanda Ani llevó a la chica a dar un tranquilo paseo.

.- Tu diario¿cierto?- preguntó el chico acercándose a la pista cubierta ya completamente de nieve.

.- Vaya… ya debes saber lo que pienso de ti… ¿me equivoco?

.- He descubierto quien eres en realidad.

.- Mm…

Lanzó el diario a los pies de la chica.

.- Tu relación con él…

.- Le amé…- bajó la raqueta y se quedó mirando su diario, abierto en la pagina donde había una foto, de ella… y él.

.- Él… también me amaba, me dijo que si alguna vez te encontraba le gustaría que lo supieras.

.- Demasiado tarde…- se agachó y recogió su diario.

.- Te recuerdo perfectamente ahora… no ibas a mi clase así que… pero recuerdo que todos querían estar contigo.

.- Menos él…- sus ojos coincidieron en la misma línea.

Kuroko bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando el suelo puro bajo suyo mientras los brazos del chico rodeaban su cintura y su cara se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya…

Una patada, un codazo y una llave de judo bastaron para salir corriendo rápidamente de allí.

.- Olvidaste… tu diario…- Itachi se agachó para recogerlo, cuando apartó la nieve que había cubrió la mitad de la pagina descubrió algo que le hizo sonreír.

**Fin del chapter 11**

_Realmente, realmente soy muy mala… dejo aquí el misterio colgado xD, prometo que en el próximo capitulo se descubrirá el misterio y será el penúltimo capitulo. Resumiendo, el trece será el último. El siguiente procuraré hacerlo lo antes posible, supongo que dentro de una semana volveré a actualizar, aunque no lo sé del cierto, ya que intentaré que sea largo y así el trece quede en un tipo de epilogo… Espero que este Cáp. os haya gustado y espero que dejéis algún review, nn me harían muy contenta :1._

Saludos, **Ankin**


	12. Drabbles

_Wenas!!! De nuevo siento la tardanza pero por un motivo estrictamente mío (osea, personal) no he podido escribir ya que no me veía con ánimos ni con sentimiento de escribir algo humorístico, bueno, he dejado pasar casi dos semanitas antes de ponerme a escribir después de ese acontecimiento, espero que os agrade el Cáp., yo sinceramente es el que mas me gusta, eso si, la línea que sigue es un poco rara ya que no es justamente donde se quedó… os dejo leer y espero que os agrade._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, yo tan solo los utilizo con ánimo lucrativo._

**Las vacaciones no son lo que uno se espera**

**Capitulo 12: Drabbles**

.- ¡Mira Gaara!- gritó Kankuro con la mano levantada indicándole al chico que mirara en esa dirección.

El aludido se giró para su hermano y se acercó a mirar aquello que le quería enseñar.

.- Es…- musitó mirando las tres figuras hechas con nieve.

.- Somos nosotros- respondió Temari feliz- Kankuro, tu y yo- señaló la figurita respondiente a cada nombre- Hinata me ha ayudado¿A que han quedado hermosas?

El chico albino levantó su mirada y la posó en las orbes pálidas de la kunoichi que se había acercado tímidamente con un chocolate caliente entre manos.

.- Hermosas… como sus creadoras…

Hinata enrojeció mientras que Temari soltaba una risita tonta.

.- Kankuro ha ido a buscar la cámara, nos vamos a hacer una foto.

.- ¿Queréis que os la haga?

.- Gracias Hinata

.- De nada- la chica respondió con una sonrisa mientras que Kankuro se acercaba con la cámara.- Sonreír…

.- Gracias Hinata ¡Me has sido de gran ayuda!- gritó Temari despidiéndose con la mano mientras la chica iba hacia el bar con Gaara detrás.

.- Las figuras eran realmente preciosas.

.- Me gusta la nieve así que…

.- ¿Mas que yo?- peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

.- Así es, la nieve limpia cualquier pena o sufrimiento… es casi mejor que la lluvia, simplemente se ve más hermosa…

Gaara le apartó un mechón y le besó la mejilla.

.- No puedo competir contra ella¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza

.- Jamás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Toma- le alargó una taza bien caliente de chocolate.

.- Hmph… ¡Está caliente!

.- ¿Tengo yo la culpa?

.- No… creo que no…

.- Tsk… eres muy problemática, eso me pasa por pedirte que me acompañaras…

.- Vamos Shikamaru… no seas cruel conmigo…

.- Cállate y tomate el chocolate en silencio, eres como mi madre, cuando te pones a hablar no hay quien te haga callar…

.- Hmph- Temari giró la cara mientras que veía los preciosos árboles cubiertos de nieve.- Me pregunto… por que ha nevado en verano…- susurró parándose y mirando como una ardilla "obligaba" a sus crías a meterse dentro de su refugio.

.- Vamos¿Por qué tendría que tener importancia?

.- Algo malo va a ocurrir, estoy segura.

.- No llames al mal tiempo, que si lo haces, vendrá.

.- Demasiado filosófico…

.- Tsk… tú y el tiempo me estáis causando dolor de cabeza.

.- Talvez se te ha helado tu fantástico cerebro…

.- No jodas, el cerebro no se congela…

.- Ya… ¿Quieres compartir mi chocolate?

.- Gracias pero ya tengo uno.- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

La chica se acercó más a él y lo beso tiernamente.

.- ¿Ves como tenias frió?

El chocolate desapareció de repente de las manos del chico a la vez que le devolvía el beso con mucha más ansia.

.- No me lo puedo creer, Shikamaru y Temari¿Juntos?- susurró Ino a Sakura.

.- ¿No lo ves acaso?- fue la replica sarcástica.

.- Hmph…

.- Ino… ¿Qué estas celosa?- susurró Sakura dándole pequeños codazos en la cintura.

.- ¡Jamás¡A mi el que me gusta es Sasuke-kun!

.- Ya… pero ya has visto lo celoso que se ha puesto de Naruto…

.- Estas rompiendo tus esperanzas también.

.- Mis esperanzas se rompieron hace tiempo, a mas, Lee-san me ha regalado hoy un precioso ramo de narcisos.

.- ¡¿Cuándo?!

.- Hará una hora o así… pero ya le he dicho que no me gustaba, pero aun y así me ha hecho ilusión ese ramo, es hermoso…

.- Bruja frontuda…

.- Cerda presumida…

.- ¡Sakura-san!- se oyó gritar a una voz unos cuantos metros de distancia mas allá de donde estaban las dos chicas.

.- Lee-san

Sakura se giró para él mientras le sonreía.

.- ¡Tsk! Nos hemos puesto a pelear y esos dos se han largado…- Ino se puso a despotricar contra Shikamaru y Temari antes que un abanico estuviera a punto de arrasarle la cabeza.- ¡Kya¡Sakura!- la chica corrió medio arrastras hasta ponerse de espaldas a la chica, que se giraba para ella con una mueca diabólica.

.- ¿Y ahora Ino?

No dio tiempo a contestar, solo hizo falta un abanicazo para dejar el campo libre de chismosos.

.- ¡Te-Temari!

.- Tranquilo, sin suerte saldrán con una pequeña herida en la mejilla

.- Ay madre… eres demasiada problemática…- susurró el chico tocándose la frente con una mano.

.- ¿Quieres un abanicazo my cute Shikamaru?- mirada amenazante mientras alzaba el abanico.

.- Nope, para nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Esa bruja petarda… en cuento la pille… le retuerzo el pesquezo¡Au!- se quejó Ino mirando como Kuroko la curaba.

.- Si has salido huyendo… miedica…

.- ¡Si esa bruja petarda no llevara el abanico encima las 24 horas del día…!

.- Con permiso Ino-san, Un ninja debe de estar atento las 24 horas del día y…

.- Lee-san, no te animes, Ino es incapaz de entender eso… esta solo pendiente de su pelo y su aspecto…

.- Eso esta bien también, Sakura- Kuroko se levantó después de ponerle un posit a Ino en la mejilla- A veces está bien desconectar.

.- Sakura se ha dado a entender como siempre, no como a veces, Kuroko- susurró Itachi mirándola directamente.

.- En ese caso…

.- ¡Taisa¡Que yo entreno¡Y duramente!- machacó Ino mirándola con cara de pena.

.- Eso esta bien, Ino- le sonrió y abandonó la habitación del hotel con Itachi mientras Sakura miraba lloriquear levemente a Ino y Lee que observaba atentamente la puerta por la cual habían desaparecido los dos ninjas.

"_Kuroko-san es una gran mujer…"_

"_Ino… deja de lloriquear"_

"_¡Taisa!"_

Situación mental actual de los tres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Naruto… te vas a caer.

.- Solo un poquito maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas…

**TONK**

"_Si ya tenia yo razón"_

.- ¡Sasuke-kun¡Naruto¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?- preguntó Sakura acercándose mientras los aludidos se giraban para ella. Uno con su típica pose de "I'm a genius" y el otro tocándose un chichón recién nacido.

.- Coger manzanas.- respondieron al unísono.

.- ¡Sakura¡Lee-san se encuentra extraño en la habitación¡Talvez le ha sentando mal la comida, o el abanicazo…!- la voz de Ino sonaba preocupada.

.- ¿Le ha pasado algo al cejas encrespadas?- preguntó Naruto girándose para su amor platónico de toda la vida.

.- Nada especial- respondió la muchacha mientras corría hacia Ino que saludaba efusivamente a Sasuke.

.- ¿Estará bien?

.- Lee es mas fuerte que tu, si tu estas bien, él también lo estará…- se giró para el árbol y contempló la copa- Anda, que aun quedan mas manzanas ahí arriba.

.- ¡Hai!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Thinking of you, wherever you are**

Pienso en ti, estés donde estés

**We pray for our sorrows to end,**

Rezaremos para que nuestra tristeza acabe

**And hope that our hearts will blend**

Y esperaremos a que nuestros corazones se unan

**Now I will step forward to realize this wish**

Ahora yo caminaré adelante para hacer realidad este deseo

**And who knows?**

¿Y quien sabe?

**Starting a new journey may not be so hard**

Comenzar un Nuevo camino no debe ser tan difícil

**Or maybe it has already begun**

O talvez ya haya comenzado

**There are many worlds**

Hay muchos mundos

**But they share the same sky ----**

Pero todos con un mismo cielo

**One sky, One destiny**

Un cielo, un destino

Traducción un tanto extraña por los conceptos, digamos extraños, de ingles de Ankin

.- ¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?- gritó asombrada y completamente anonada.

.- ¿Pasa algo Deidara-san?- Ani levantó rápidamente la mirada y la fijo en la chica rubia de enfrente suyo.

Pose de cara de miento descaradamente.

.- Oh, tranquilo Ani, nada especial, es solo que se deben haber equivocado al enviar la carta…- dejó de hablar y miró directamente a las orbes jade del chico.

.- Esta bien, en ese caso¿Puedo leer la carta?- parecía un tanto interesado en saber el contenido de la misma.

.- Seria mejor que no lo hicieras, es bastante patética, para no especificar mucho…

.- Deidara- san…

.- Deidara esta bien…

.- Deidara…

.- No

.- Te invito al chocolate- dijo después de ver las respuestas negativas que acechaban.

.- Es tu misión mantenerme contenta- susurró ella mirándose reflejada en la botella de agua que había entre los dos.

.- Deidara…

Lo volvió a mirar debido a que ya habían roto su contacto visual.

.- Prométeme que no te vas a reír, ni de mi, ni de la carta, ni de quien la escribe¿Ok?- suspiró al ver que el chico seguiría insistiendo hasta que ella aceptara a acceder.

.- Ok.

Ani agarró el papel amarillento mientras dirigía sus orbes al papel, leyó la carta detenidamente, palabra por palabra y estructurando que quería decir todo aquello.

.- Um… ¿Hay alguien acaso que esté saliendo contigo?

.- ¿Insinúas que no tengo derecho a tener pareja?- un tanto enfadada.

.- Jamás dije eso…

.- Lo insinuaste…

.- No era mi intención…

.- No

La miró completamente sorprendido- ¿No que?

.- No estoy saliendo con nadie- repitió mirando su taza humeante de chocolate.

.- Esta bien…- agarró la carta y se la entregó.- Si tienes algo que contar, puedes confiar en mi…- le susurró agarrándole la mano.

.- Eso ya lo sabia…- le agarró también la mano mientras la carta entre sus dedos se estrujaba.

Pero valía la pena por eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- ¿Vale la pena vivir?- susurró al aire el joven Hyuuga observando las suaves nubes que habían sobre su cabeza.

.- Neji…- suspiró cansada- ¿Cuánto mas vas a seguir con esto?

La chica avanzó y se agachó levemente, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

.- ¿Vale o no la pena vivir?- repitió monotamente.

Tenten volvió a suspirar.

.- Si sigues viviendo descubrirás muchas cosas, así que si vale la pena vivir- sentenció elevando la vista también al cielo. Pasados unos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada preguntó aun con la vista al cielo- ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

Después de un largo silencio contestó.

.- Kuroko e Itachi han discutido hace un rato…

.- ¿Discutido?- lo miró sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

.- No lo se exactamente, solo se que el novio de Kuroko está muerto, creo que ha dicho por culpa de Itachi o algo parecido… y ha sido entonces cuando ella le ha preguntado si valía la pena o no vivir, porque vivir de lamentaciones no es vivir ¿No?

.- Neji, cállate, me causas dolor de cabeza. Me estas metiendo demasiada información a presión, necesito tiempo para asimilarla.

.- ¿Qué tipo de información Tenten?- preguntó Lee apareciendo.

.- Sobre el novio muerto de Kuroko…

.- ¿Kuroko-san no estaba saliendo con Itachi-san?

Mirada sorprendida de Tenten y Neji hacia Lee.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la kunoichi con ojos como platos mirando a su compañero llamado genio del trabajo duro.

.- Porque cuando hemos subido a la habitación a curarnos y nos hemos encontrado a los dos en el sofá, viendo la tele tranquilamente, pero había una atmósfera tensa, como si acabaran de hacer algo raro…

.- ¿Curaros?- entonces se fijó en el posit de la frente de Lee- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- gritó cojiendolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo.

.- Temari-san nos ha golpeado con su abanico.

.- ¡¿A santo de que?!- exclamó sorprendida.

.- Por que Ino se ha puesto a despotricar contra ella y Shikamaru y cuando se ha enfadado nos ha lanzado por los aires.

.- Para el carro¿Qué hacías tú con Ino y Temari con Shikamaru?

.- Estaba buscando a Sakura-san porque me ha dicho que la informara de cualquier cosa extraña que viera por los alrededores, (cosa extraña chisme) y cuando he detectado una cosa extraña la he ido a avisar y me las he encontrado a ella y a Ino mirando a escondidas como Shikamaru y Temari se daban el lote…

Tenten se tapó la mano con la boca diciendo que fuerte mientras que Neji miraba a Lee como quien ha visto un fantasma.

.- Shikamaru no pierde el tiempo…- susurró el genio rascándose la barbilla mientras miraba el suelo, imaginando algo.

.- Esta en la flor de la juventud, es normal que la disfrute…

.- ¿Y el chisme cual era¿Un hermoso beso bajo la nieve de Kuroko e Itachi?

.- Na…- hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia- Ani y Deidara caminando hacia una cafetería juntos, bien agarraditos el uno del otro

.- ¡¿Qué?!- los dos se giraron para el chico totalmente sorprendidos de nuevo.

.- ¡Lee¿Cómo lo haces para ver tantas cosas comprometedoras?- exclamó la chica agarrándole por la bufanda.

.- No lo sé, me topo con las escenitas sin hacer nada…

.- ¿A que cafetería han ido?- medio gritó mirando furtivamente a su alrededor blanquecino.

.- A una llamada Denny's…

Era de esperarse que Tenten saliera corriendo, pero no que lo hiciera Neji y después Lee gritando que irían a explotar si descubrían algo raro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Aquí tiene- dijo dejando sobre el mostrador de recepción el canasto repleto de manzanas- Ya las hemos recogido todas.

.- Muchas gracias chicos- la recepcionista sonrió abiertamente- A los otros dos compañeros vuestros les he dado los ladrillos, a vosotros os toca el cimiento y al próximo le tocara la escalera- volvió a sonreír mientras Sasuke ya estaba en el ascensor.

.- Muchísimas gracias señorita…- Naruto hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia el ascensor- ¡Sasuke¡Espera!- puso un pie para que las puertas se volvieran a abrir.- ¡Te podrías haber esperad dos segundos!- le medio gritó.

.- Ya, claro, no tengo otra cosa que hacer ahora que arreglar un balcón y recoger manzanas para que nos den el material para arreglarlo…- suspiró cansado con la bolsa de cimiento entre los brazos.

.- Es tu culpa… fuiste tu el que rompió el balcón…- el rubio lo miró de reojo.

.- Cambiar la estética, cambiar la estética del balcón, no romperlo…- suspiró como si lo explicara a alguien corto de entendederas.

.- ¡¿Hacer un agujero en el balcón para ti es cambiar las estética?!- salió del ascensor mientras que el mayor rebuscaba en su bolsillo la llave de la habitación-… ¿Entonces si quieres raparte al cero te afeitaras la cabeza con una guadaña¿A ver su así te metes un tajo como el que le has metido al balcón?- exclamó irónico mientras el otro abría la puerta.

.- No seas estúpido Naruto, es obvio que si quiero raparme al cero me tirare ácido por la cabeza, pedazo de imbécil…- decantó por la respuesta mas gore y sádica que había podido encontrar.

El cimiento que el chico menor portaba cayó al suelo y se desparramó.

.- ¡Eres un maldito sádico!- gritó desafinando y señalándolo con el dedo.

.- Ya…

.- ¡Naruto!- gritó Kuroko mirando al chico.

.- ¿Eh?- se giró para el sofá donde estaban ella e Itachi mirando la tele- Kuroko-san…

.- Recoge el cimiento inmediatamente si no quieres que Kurenai-san te lanzé desde el balcón roto.- susurró el chico cambiando de canal.

.- ¡Ah¡El cimiento!- de sus ojos cayeron lagrimones.

.- ¡Naruto¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensas pasarte ahí parado sin hacer nada¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de venir a ayudar?!- gritó exasperado Sasuke sacando la cabeza desde el balcón.

.- ¡¿Pero que guarrada es esto?!- exclamó Ino mirando el suelo gris producto del cimiento.

.- Aquí, la gente, que es muy torpe- finalmente dejó de cambiar y dejó la tele en un partido de básquet de la Lluvia contra la Niebla.

.- ¿Básquet¿No podemos ver otra cosa?- suspiró Kuroko mirando fijamente a Itachi con cara de esto no me gusta.

.- Mujer… ¿Qué prefieres ver, esto o un espectáculo lamentable de teleñecos?

.- Pues a elegir esto…

.- Naruto¿Te traigo una escoba?- preguntó Ino mirando como el pobre de Naruto intentaba recoger el cimiento esparcido con las manos.

.- Seria de gran ayuda, Ino…- suspiró él mientras la chica se metía en la habitación para volver a salir con una escoba.

.- Ya barro yo, tu recógelo…- le dijo amablemente mirando el apuro en el cual estaba metido el chico.

.- Jajajajajaja

Sakura salio del balcón riéndose mientras se agarraba con fuerza la barriga, seguida de Sasori que se le escapaba la risa por la nariz y cerrando la comitiva Sasuke, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

.- ¿Y ahora que pasa?- preguntó Kuroko.

.- Kisame, que le estaba diciendo piropos a una chica y para hacerlo callar la abuela de la chiquilla le ha tirado una zapatilla a la cara que llevaba incrustada bola de pintura.- dijo Sasori sentándose en el sofá mientras cojia un poco de agua de una jarra.

A eso que Kisame salio del balcón con la cara verde pintura, corrió rápidamente a meterse en el baño a darse una ducha.

Kuroko rio por lo bajo para después volver a mirar el partido que en teoría Itachi "estaba viendo", cosa que en realidad no hacia, ya qué estaba había apoyado la cabeza contra su hombro mientras dormitaba tranquilamente, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

.- Visto así no parece un asesino compulsivo…- susurró Sakura mirando como la chica acariciaba los largos cabellos.

.- Te estoy oyendo aunque este medio dormido…- susurró Itachi cambiando de posición y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

Sakura enrojeció y miró fijamente a Kuroko.

.- Se ha dormido…- susurró- En realidad Itachi es una persona muy educada y respetuosa… Jamás ha insultado a nadie…

.- ¿Tu lo consideras una buena persona?

.- ES una buena persona… solo que le cuesta mucho expresar lo que en realidad siente, por eso es frió

.- Pero su personalidad en realidad es fría…

.- Si, lo es… pero a pesar de ser alguien malvado y despiadado conserva un toque de ingenuidad e inocencia.

.- ¿Itachi ingenuo e inocente?- preguntó Sasori mirando como Kuroko acariciaba los cabellos del chico.

.- En realidad lo es, aunque sea muy minoritario…

.- Pues yo no se donde le ves las cualidades.

.- Eso es… un secreto…

Su sonrisa, la amabilidad de su voz, algo ha pasado entre ellos dos pero… ¿Qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lo sé, soy cruel con dejarlo ahí pero me gusta como ha evolucionado la escena y me ha gustado dejarla ahí._

_Espero que os haya gustado el Cáp., a mi es el que mas me gusta porque creo que las escenas que han ido pasando se asemejan un poco al carácter de los personajes. La verdad es que no me he tenido que entretener mucho con la historia porque los propios personajes la hacían y no se veía forzada (o eso creo…)._

_En realidad este Cáp. ha quedado larguito y me ha gustado mucho, el próximo espero tenerlo ya la semana que viene, que ya no tendré exámenes ni nada (Aleluya), ah, creo que el carácter se asemeja un poco mas al de la segunda temporada que al de la segunda y me disculpó por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la verdad es que tenia un motivo de peso y no me veía con ánimos de escribir._

_Nos vemos y espero que dejéis algún review, que me ayudan a escribir (ah, creo que la historia le quedan unos cuantos capítulos mas en vez de los trece que tenia pensados en hacer, nos vemos._

_**Ankin.**_


End file.
